Lightning Is A Lot Like Love
by Graci93
Summary: Love is a lot like lightning, it never strikes twice...or so she thought. TXG
1. Trailer

**Summary: Gabriella is a simple girl who believes that lightning is lot like love; it never strikes in the same place twice, however Troy Bolton begs to differ. Troyella**

**AN: Okay so this is my first fanfic for HSM, I have been reading some of the stories posted and I am really inspired by a lot of them so I decided to do one myself. Sorry to all those Troypay fans but I'm a classic girl and like to stick to the original couples the film invented. It's hard to imagine anything else, plus Troy and Gabriella are my favourite couple from the movie! But don't let that put you off I often enjoy Troypay fanfics as well, they're just not my favourite combination. **

**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were inseparable**

"_Promise me one thing" Gabriella spoke softly in to Troy's neck_

"_Anything" Troy reassured her whilst stroking her hair_

"_Promise you'll never leave me" Gabriella said as a tear fell down her eye_

"_I promise, I love you" Troy replied_

**U****ntil a misunderstanding lead to the breakup of the century**

"_I can't believe I ever listened to you, as if you would keep your promise, I was so stupid" Gabriella said in spite at Troy who was chasing after her._

"_Remember Brie it takes two to tango" Troy shouted, having given up at chasing her._

_Gabriella froze "I don't know what you're talking about" she replied in a nervous tone._

"_Oh you know full well what I'm talking about." Troy shouted, having caught up with her frozen self now looking directly in her eye._

**Now they hate each other**

"_Jerk" Gabriella shouted_

"_Bitch" Troy replied_

"_Asshole" Gabriella said, looking him in the eye_

"_Slut" Troy whispered directly in her ear_

**So what is love?**

"_Love is lot like lightning" Gabriella began, "lightning never strikes twice and neither does love, you can never fall in love with the same person again, once it's gone it's gone" Gabriella finished_

**But Troy begged to differ**

"_Love is like a basketball, as many times as you throw it down, it always bounces back up, the many times you throw love away…it will always come back to bite you in the ass!" Troy finished staring directly at Gabriella_

**Will a trip to Greece help them settle their differences?**

"_We're going to Greece, we're fucking going to Greece "Sharpay screamed._

"_We're going to Greece listen up guys we're going to Greece!" Zeke yelled_

"_What the fuck" Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad replied_

**But what happens when their forced together**

"_So you've heard the task, now let's find out who shall be partnered together" Mrs Darbus followed_

"_The first pair is Chad and Taylor" she continued_

"_Yes" Chad and Taylor replied_

"_The next pair is Troy and Gabriella" Mrs Darbus said unaware to the shocked looks, everyone was giving her_

"_WHAT" Troy and Gabriella both screamed._

**Will they put their differences aside for the sake of the project**

"_No Troy we are going to the beach" Gabriella said sternly_

"_No Brie we are going to the villages" Troy replied just as stubborn_

"_Now look what you done it's locked" Gabriella screamed angrily trying to force open the door_

**But what will happen when Troy finds out the truth about Gabriella and the so called 'misunderstanding'**

"_Why didn't you tell me what happened" Troy replied, angry he hadn't been there for her._

"_It was none of your business" Gabriella said shocked by Troy's sudden question, she was about to turn and leave when she felt Troy grab her arm._

"_Anything concerning you is my business" Troy replied caging her in against the wall " I would have been there for you" he finished in a hurt tone._

"_Would you?" Gabriella cried_

**And what happens when they start to get along again**

"_Wow Troy, tonight's been great, I never knew I could feel this relaxed again" Gabriella said softly staring into Troy's blue eyes._

_Slowly the two began leaning in to each other once more_

"_This can't happen" Gabriella replied and got up to run away_

**Will the lightning ever strike again**

"_Why won't you let me love you Gabriella" Troy said angry she wouldn't let him in_

"_Because…you hurt me, this doesn't happen, lightning never strikes twice and neither does love, I can't fall in love with you again" Gabriella cried_

"_What if you never fell out of love with me" Troy replied leaning in, so he could stare her directly in the face._

___

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

___

**In 'Lightning is a lot like Love'**

**Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!**


	2. Love's A Bitch

**Lightning is a lot like love**

**A/N: So this is the first chapter as like a test thing, if you like it I'll update. Just let me know if it's worth it! This is just an idea I came up, how lightning never strikes in the same place twice and how Gabriella could think that love also never strikes in the same place. Can you fall in love with the same person twice, at the same place and in the same way? I'll let you decide!**

**Please review, I would appreciate it a lot**.

* * *

"Love is like a rollercoaster, it is never easy, but never impossible. Love will stick with you through the ups and downs. Love can never be buried, broken or taken way, it's always there, I know some of you may not believe it but however many times you think love has ran off, it will always come running back when you least expect it."

"Well done Taylor very good" replied Mrs Darbus. Gabriella thought she was going to be sick, especially the line' love can never be buried, broken or taken away'. Just the word love often made her feel sick.

As Taylor returned to her seat, Gabriella rolled her eyes. Don't get her wrong Taylor was one of her best friends since moving to East high almost two years ago however there were just some views they didn't share. Love being one of them, it was alright for Taylor she had Chad her steady boyfriend for almost a year. But what did Gabriella have, a messy breakup and a D in gym. Gym being one of the only classes she was failing but not because she couldn't keep up with the pace but because every lesson she would either end up crying or infuriated with anger, all because of a certain Troy Bolton, the only boy she'd ever loved and the only boy she'll ever hate. Just thinking back to one of their latest arguments made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach.

,

,

"_I don't have to explain myself to you" Gabriella screeched, she was almost crying with tears but she wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't let Troy win, not this time. _

"_Whatever Montez, why don't you just go back to your boyfriend over there, I'm sure he can't wait to see you" Troy smirked. Little did Gabriella know that Troy was hurting just as much as she was, but he wouldn't show it, he wouldn't let her find his weakness._

"_I've told you Billy is not my boyfriend, but you won't listen because you're so caught up in your fan club over there, why don't you pick out which cheerleader to screw today!" Gabriella shouted making a last attempt to get under his skin. "You disgust me!" Gabriella whispered. _

_Though Gabriella was not anticipating his next move as all of a sudden Troy pushed her up against the surrounding lockers, and held her shoulders back with his hands. "Trust me Montez the feelings mutual." Troy smirked, and with that Troy walked off, not looking back._

_Gabriella still shocked at Troy's sudden departure, straightened up her top "I hate you, I fucking hate you!" Gabriella screamed and then walked off in the opposite direction. If only he'd stayed a minute longer he would have seen the single tear drop that ran down her cheeks._

,

,

"Miss Montez" Mrs Darbus screeched

"MONTEZ-seen as you find this topic so INTERESTING how about you go next" Mrs Darbus said having finally calmed down.

Gabriella having suddenly snapped out of her trance got out of her seat and started to head towards the front of the class.

"This will be something" Troy whispered to Chad as Gabriella was making her way towards the front.

"Dude, why are so harsh on Gabriella?" Chad responded removing the pen that had seemed to find itself attached to one of his afro locks.

"Because,…she broke my heart" Troy said his tone becoming more aggressive.

"You know nothing happened between her and Billy" Chad reasoned.

"Nothing happened, then what did happen Chad how did she possibly not do anything?" Troy spoke oblivious to the attention their conversation had started to attract.

"Bil-" Chad had begun to say

"Bolton, Danforth, seen as you can obviously not wait to get your opinion across and cannot possibly keep it in any longer you can go next." Mrs Darbus shouted catching the attention of both the boys instantly!

"BU-" Troy began to shout

"No excuses, Bolton you're up next."

"Anyway before we were so RUDELY interrupted, I believe Miss Montez was going to express her opinions on love" Miss Darbus concluded.

Gabriella hoping that Troy's sudden outburst would have put Miss Darbus off began to read her paper. "Love is…like lightning." Gabriella began ignoring the sudden glances she was receiving from the rest of the class. "Lightning never strikes in the same place twice, and neither does love. You can never fall in love with the same person twice, in the same way once love is gone, it's gone forever. You can never fall in love with that person again. Lightning never strikes in the same place twice and neither does love" Gabriella finished and began walking back to her seat.

"Okay a very interesting view their Miss Montez…very unusual, anyway Bolton, make you way up to the front" Mrs Darbus finished.

Troy began to get off his seat, deliberately brushing his shoulder past Gabriella on the way. "Love is like a basketball" Troy began ignoring the groans particularly among Gabriella. "No matter how many times you bounce the ball, it will always come back up. No matter how many times you throw love away" Troy noticed Gabriella's brown eyes staring intently , he began to look directly at her "it will always come back to bite you in the ass!" Troy smirked noticing Gabriella's sudden reaction and just for a second he swore he saw a sudden flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Okay..well I think that's enough opinions for today" Mrs Darbus said cautiously

"Oh and Danforth don't think you're getting out of it that easily, first thing tomorrow" Miss Darbus concluded.

"DAM" Chad groaned

As the pupils began making their way out of the classroom Gabriella quickly gathered her stuff, not waiting for Taylor as she knew she would be with Chad. She just needed some time alone as Gabriella quickly began walking towards the door unfortunately for her she did not see Sharpay's new designer IT bag of the month on the floor near her chair. Before Gabriella had a chance to know what was going on she tripped over the bag and landed just before Troy Bolton himself.

"Falling for me Montez" Troy smirked

"In your dreams Bolton, I stupidly did that once and won't be doing that again..EVER" Gabriella replied quickly whilst straightening her hair up.

"Whatever Montez" Troy replied slightly hurt at what Gabriella had just said.

"This coming from the boy who compared love to a basketball!" Gabriella smirked thinking that she had once gained the upper hand over Troy Bolton. By this point many students had exited even Taylor and Chad who had not wanted to be present during another one of their arguments had left the room.

"I'm surprised you were even listening Montez, I thought you weren't going to listen to another word I said ever again "Troy replied. That comment having caught Gabriella off guard.

.

.

"_I can't believe I ever listened to you, as if you would keep your promise, I was so stupid" Gabriella said in spite at Troy who was chasing after her. _

"_Remember Brie it takes two to tango" Troy shouted, having given up at chasing her._

_Gabriella froze "I don't know what you're talking about" she replied in a nervous tone. _

"_Oh you know full well what I'm talking about." Troy shouted, having caught up with her frozen self now looking directly in her eye. _

,

,

"Dammit Troy just leave me alone okay" Gabriella began to reply, the sudden tone in her voice was enough for Troy to know that he had gotten to her. He had seen the pain flash in her eyes as she remembered the events again. Gabriella never called him Troy anymore, ever since their messy breakup six months ago they had remained on last name terms.

"And what if I don't want to…Brie" Troy said keeping his eyes fixed on Gabriella's.

"Don't call me that, not Brie, not Ella to you just Miss Montez." Gabriella whispered having finished gathering her things.

"Sure Brie, sure thing" Troy smirked

"I hate you, I fucking hate you" Gabriella called whilst walking off to find Taylor and Sharpay. Sharpay and Gabriella had become pretty close since that Summer in Lava Springs, once Sharpay had made it clear she wasn't after Troy and had moved on to Zeke she had found Sharpay to become a pretty good friend. Yeah she was annoying at times, and slightly insensitive but she had her best friend's interests at heart.

Gabriella began to head to the canteen where most of the gang were, as she approached the table everyone stopped their conversation and became silent the closer she came.

"Hey Gabi" Sharpay said

"I hate him, he's such an arrogant, pig-headed jerk face" Gabriella screamed at the gang

"Listen I know you and him may not see eye to eye but he's still my mate." Chad replied

Gabriella sudden turned every shade of red under the sun as anger started to build up throughout her body.

"Erm maybe you should go see how he is.." Taylor said to Chad hoping Chad would take the hint.

Chad realising this replied "Yeah maybe I will see you later guys" and with that made a quick getaway for the gym.

"Don't see eye to eye is a definite understatement" Gabriella began

"Look listen Gabi we love you but Troy is still our friend too, why can't you too just sort out your differences, tell him what really went on between you and Billy" Taylor replied losing confidence as she finished

"I shouldn't have too he should of trusted me enough to believe me, look I don't want to talk about this anymore okay, let's talk about something else."

"Amen to that" replied Ryan who had been listening to the conversation whilst talking to Kelsi about a few new songs she had written.

,

,

Meanwhile Chad and Troy were shootin' hoops in the Gym.

"Dude, Gabriella is really mad at what went on earlier" Chad said hoping to finally tell Troy the truth.

"She should be, she's a bitch I can't believe I ever loved her." Troy said quickly hoping Chad would not pick up on the fact he was nervous about his statement.

"You and I both know that's a lie, I know you're still in love with her" Chad said.

"No I'm not" Troy shouted, shocking Chad as he suddenly threw the basketball to the opposite side of the gym. "Anything I felt for her was destroyed the moment she decided to become a cheating whore." Troy replied with aggression

"She never told you what really happened with Billy did she?" Chad asked as he shot a basketball through the net.

"She said she didn't have to explain herself to me" Troy replied having still not shot a basketball through the net, it was a well known fact he could never score when something was on his mind.

"Dam right she shouldn't of, you decided to kiss Stacey Sharman head of cheerleading squad and the one girl Gabriella hated the most right in front of her. What message were you trying to give Gabriella by getting off with Stacey in front of her very eyes." Chad said beginning to get angry

"Simple" Troy replied with a hint of cockiness "payback's a bitch."

* * *

In the canteen Taylor and Gabriella were the only girls left as they were discussing the upcoming decathlon's championship. When all of a sudden Sharpay burst in "We're going to Greece, we're fucking going to Greece." Sharpay stated with excitement.

"What the fuck" the two girls replied stunned by Sharpay's sudden outburst.

,

,

In the boy's changing room Chad and Troy were just about to have a shower when all of a sudden Zeke burst in unannounced. "We're going to Greece, listen up we are going to Greece." Zeke shouted like there was no tomorrow

"What the fuck" the two boys replied likewise the girls stunned at the sudden outburst.

**

* * *

AN: Okay so that was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I left it a bit weird towards the end but trust me it makes sense in the next chapter. So I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon however if any of you guys think I should change the writing style, or the story all together, that type of stuff please tell me so I know for next time!**

**Please review it means a lot!**

**Grace xxx**


	3. Greece

Gabriella could feel the sun on her back as she was beginning to wake up. Well actually she'd been up for a while, she'd had a nightmare. Not a nightmare, the nightmare. She'd have the same nightmare every once in a while. Ever since that event with Billy six months ago, there hadn't been a day when she hadn't thought about it. His hands running up her thi-

,

"Ring, Ring"

,

Gabriella snapped out of her trance and reached her mobile on the dresser. It was Sharpay, "Great" Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hello" Gabriella spoke into the phone

"So I was thinking fifteen pairs of bikinis, seven pairs of tankini's and-"Sharpay continued

"Sharpay it's 6:00 in the morning and you expect me to listen to you plan your every outfit for this stupid trip to Greece"

Just the day before Sharpay had burst into the canteen and told them they were off to Greece

,

,

,

_"What the fuck" the girls replied shocked by Sharpay's announcement_

_"Well don't look at me like I've just been caught wearing last season's shoes!" Sharpay said oblivious to the looks both girls were giving her._

_"Well me and Zeke were just um-"Sharpay continued_

_"Sharpay spare us those details" Taylor exclaimed_

_"Well anyway we heard Mrs Darbus on the phone, talking very bad Greek, then once she left me and Zeke looked by her desk and there were details and all sorts about these Greek islands, brochures and things. Then lastly we heard her talking to Troy's Dad, Coach Bolton something about this task is actually what they need , a challenge and what better way to do it then abroad."_

_"So we don't actually know we're going anywhere" Gabriella said to Sharpay_

_"Well not in so many words but isn't it obvious, we're going to Greece, oh my god I need to start planning what I'm going to wear." Sharpay squealed_

_"Hmm I think I'll believe we're going to some Greek islands when we actually hear it from Mrs Darbus herself." Taylor said to Gabriella_

,

,

,

But later that day Mrs Darbus had told them all that they were in fact all going to Greece, for this special challenge that they would be told about nearer the time.

"Gabriella, Gabriella are you there" Sharpay shouted down the phone.

"Listen Sharpay I'll see you later at school" Gabriella said quickly before pushing the end call button on the phone

"BU-"was all that could be heard as Gabriella decided to get ready for school and take a shower.

Her mornings used to be so much more entertaining for one she'd be woken up by Troy's fingers fondling her hair. He would sneak in her room sometime in the morning and wait for her to wake up. The first time he'd done that she'd thought it was a little weird but back then Gabriella couldn't imagine waking up without him.

,

,

,

"_Troy what are you doing here" Gabriella said half asleep attempting to rub her eyes._

"_Why do you think I'm here" Troy smirked as he stepped towards her._

"_Because maybe you forgot something…" Gabriella teased taking a step towards Troy._

_It was 5:30 in the morning and Gabriella had woken up because she had heard her balcony doors opening_

"_What could I have possibly forgot" Troy said smiling at Gabriella._

_Gabriella took as step forward to close the gap between her and Troy, and when they were just centimetres apart she leaned in. However just before her lips touched down on Troy's she dodged to the left and grabbed his jumper from her dresser. "Your jumper, you forgot your jumper." Gabriella smirked. _

_Troy whose mouth still hung open stunned at Gabriella's sudden actions whispered "you're a tease."_

"_And you're a boy who forgot his jumper" Gabriella said oblivious to how close Troy was once again from her._

_All of a sudden Troy dodged forward, to catch Gabriella._

_Gabriella anticipating Troy's sudden dodge leapt forward and jumped passed the dresser and was a second away from reaching the balcony door when she suddenly felt Troy's strong arms wrap around her waist. Troy held her firmly and started walking towards her bed in the centre of her room. _

"_Troy…Troy put me down" Gabriella screamed_

"_Not until you admit it" Troy smirked_

"_Admit what" Gabriella screamed_

"_That I am not a boy, and you are most definitely a tease!"Troy said who had finally reached the bed, and was lying on top of Gabriella. Gabriella was certainly trapped as Troy held her arms firmly above her head._

_ "Never" Gabriella exclaimed. All of a sudden Troy began to tickle her when-_

"_Gabriella could you keep the noise down it's almost 6:00, oh and morning Troy" Mrs Montez shouted from her bedroom which was a few doors down._

_Gabriella and Troy burst out laughing then Troy who still had Gabriella pinned to the bed leaned in to kiss Gabriella but just as their lips were about to touch Troy got up and headed for the balcony doors. "By the way Gabriella, keep the jumper" Troy smirked_

"_TEASE" Gabriella shouted at Troy through the balcony doors as he had started running in the direction of his house a few blocks down. "Payback's a bitch Gabriella…payback's a bitch!"_

,

,

,

Gabriella shook that memory from her head as she gathered some clothes from the wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. She had decided on some A&F jeans and a metallic halter neck complete with a white jacket. Perfect she thought as she headed towards the shower.

,

,

,

As Troy pulled into the parking lot at East high he was greeted by Chad. "Dude so Greece, what do you think its exciting isn't it." Chad said bouncing up and down as Troy got out of his car and turned to face him.

"Maybe for you but I really can't be bothered to do this stupid challenge thing, does anyone know what it is yet?" Troy said as he headed inside the doors of East High.

"No one knows what it's all about, but we might find out soon, Mrs Darbus wants to speak to us all first period" Chad said in attempt to regain Troy's attention as he walked off towards the entrance to East High.

"Troy, what's up with you today, you seem out of it" Chad said angry that Troy was not in the happiest of moods today."I'm just tired you know, Dad's been pressuring me with this basketball and all, and then there's-"Troy continued.

"Gabriella" Chad finished for him.

"No why would I be thinking about that slut" Troy said angry Chad had even mentioned her name.

"No I mean Gabriella and Taylor are over there, I need to go see Taylor about his Greece thing, you coming" Chad interrupted.

"No I'm going to go shoot some hoops –don't worry I'll be in Mrs Darbus class on time" Troy said walking off in the direction of the gym.

"Hey babe" Chad said walking over to Taylor who was with Gabriella by her locker.

"Hey" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Gabs" Chad said to Gabriella who was busy taking books out of her locker.

"What's up with Troy" Taylor said to Chad unaware Gabriella was listening.

"I don't know he seems a little off with everything, well ever since, you know-"Chad replied

"Look as much as I love you guys if you're gonna sit here and talk about…him then I'm gonna go, meet you later" Gabriella said as she headed in the direction of the library.

"What's up with her" Chad said to Taylor as Gabriella coughed loudly walking away.

"Well ever since…you know she's been off, those two were so much happier together, if only they'd realise, well Troy mainly. Look I know Gabriella said not to tell Troy about what really happened with Billy but I think he deserves to know, he tried to r-"Taylor continued quietly talking to Chad.

"You two, shouldn't you be in my classroom now, I have some important news to tell you oh and Danforth you can carry these books for me" Mrs Darbus smiled as she led the way to her classroom.

,

**35 Minutes Later**

,

"So that's settled then, these booklets contain all the information you need to know on our upcoming trip including payment details etc, so if you could give these to your parents and-"Mrs Darbus was about to continue when the door slowly opened and revealed a sweaty looking Troy.

"Bolton why are you so late." Mrs Darbus replied her tone becoming more aggressive.

"I just um lost track of time" Troy replied smugly taking a seat.

"And that lipstick on your collar wouldn't have anything to do with it" Mrs Darbus replied.

"One of the cheerleaders needed help and-"Troy followed.

"Enough excuses Bolton detention after school" Mrs Darbus said swiftly.

Gabriella, who had been rolling her eyes since Troy entered the room let out a tiny laugh, serves him right she thought.

"Miss Montez this is not a laughing matter, you shouldn't laugh in other people's displeasure, if I hear another word from you, you'll be joining Mr Bolton after school." Mrs Darbus continued

"Well that was the best news I'd heard all day." Troy smirked as he brushed past Gabriella and continued walking towards his chair.

"Jerk" Gabriella replied, unaware Mrs Darbus was watching them.

"Bitch" Troy replied in the same tone as Gabriella's.

"Asshole" Gabriella replied in spite, Troy was not expecting this, as he suddenly stopped and turned to face Gabriella.

"Slut" Troy whispered directly in her ea-

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO, WHAT ARE YOU LOT TODDLERS?, Danforth don't answer that, but you two I expect better, I've had enough of your constant bickering both of you detention after school. Now before we were so rudely interrupted I was talking to you about these leaflets, yes bring them back tomorrow with the required information filled in." Mrs Darbus replied

"Now I shall see you two after school the rest of you may go" she continued.

As Gabriella gathered her stuff, she was met by Taylor "So detention, with Troy any idea's how you're going to get out of that one" Taylor replied.

"I can't believe I got detention, up until six months ago I hadn't ever had a single detention and now all because of Bolton, it's like he knows exactly how to wind me up, I just hate him so much."

"Maybe should just try talking to him, tell him what really happened." Taylor reasoned

"No I shouldn't have to, look just don't worry about me I've handled that jerk for six months I'm sure another hour won't hurt." Gabriella replied making her way towards the canteen.

"Okay just phone me tonight after the detention, I'm gonna go find Chad"

Yeah Gabriella thought to herself, "I'll ring you" if I make it out alive.

,

,

,

Apart from the event earlier that morning Troy's day had actually been going particularly well, or so he thought. He now had detention with her, the only girl he'd ever loved and as much as he hated to admit it still loved. She may have supposedly 'gotten over' him but he never had fallen out of love with her. He just didn't realise it, and neither did she. As Troy opened Mrs Darbus classroom door he saw that he had beaten Gabriella there. Troy pulled out a seat and awaited Mrs Darbus arrival.

It had been five minutes and Gabriella still hadn't arrived Mrs Darbus on the other hand had and kept looking at her watch. All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal a tired looking Gabriella "Sorry I'm late" Gabriella said to Mrs Darbus avoiding eye contact with Troy.

"Just take a seat; I'll deal with you at the end" Mrs Darbus said sternly.

"You two, I want you to sit here in silence why I go sort some things out for our upcoming trip to Greece; and if I hear a word neither of you will be coming to Greece" Mrs Darbus said as she exited the room.

"Fine by me" Troy said oblivious to how loud he actually said it.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Bolton!" Mrs Darbus replied who was now out of sight.

"The good times just keep on coming" Gabriella said avoiding Troy's piercing blue eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean Montez" Troy said trying to catch her attention.

"Actions speak louder than words Tro- Bolton." Gabriella said finally turning her head towards Troy, neither of them realising how close they actually were.

"What am I not good enough company for you now MONTEZ." Troy said emphasizing her last name

"You were never good enough company for me" Gabriella replied as Troy stood up. Gabriella suddenly felt scared as Troy's blue eyes' varied shades of blue.

"Oh really, I didn't hear you complaining when you were SCREAMING my name out in the middle of the night or when you were begging me not to leave you in the morning." Troy replied, angry that she had brought their relationship up.

Gabriella suddenly stood up so she was face to face with Troy's. Their faces were now centimetres apart "I don't have to listen to this from you" Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.

And with that Gabriella began heading out towards the door, at that moment Gabriella couldn't give a shit about detention or Mrs Darbus or this stupid trip to Greece she just wanted to go home.

"Where do you think you're going" Troy shouted as Gabriella started walking faster.

"Anywhere but here" Gabriella shouted as she headed to the exit of East high leaving a Troy Bolton stunned at her sudden actions.

"Whoa" Troy said to himself as he watched Gabriella walk away. "Whoa indeed."


	4. Definitely The Red

AN/So hope you're all enjoying the story, a few more review would be nice lol. Anyway I know you may be thinking why the fuck haven't they gone to Greece yet considering the main storyline is set in Greece however I don't want to rush into it, so I'm taking things slow. Anyway I probably will have around three more chapters until they get on the plane. Then the fun will beguin.

Anyway I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

Gracex

* * *

Chapter 3; Definitely the red

"And Troy Bolton shoots again" Troy stated as he high-fived Chad and Zeke. The guys except Jason who was occupied with Kelsi were playing basketball at Troy's house on the court. It was a lazy Saturday as they liked to call them, they would do nothing but shoot hoops and eat pizza all day.

"So what are la girlfriends doing today?" Troy asked curiously to Chad and Zeke as he grabbed the ball out of Zeke's reach.

"Well Sharpay has organised this shopping trip for our 'amazing' trip to Greece." Zeke said emphasizing amazing repeating it exactly how Mrs Darbus had been for the last two weeks. "So her Taylor and Gabs have gone to the mall, probably to try on bikinis or something" Zeke followed.

Immediately as if a time bomb had gone off in the guy's head they raced to Troy's truck.

"Dude why haven't we been there all day!" Chad exclaimed as he opened the door to Troy's truck along with Zeke who followed. It was a well known fact that Chad would always take the front seat along with Troy who was driving, well ever since Troy and Gabriella had broken up.

"I don't know I weren't really listening when Sharpay was going on about it, I was more focused on…well" Zeke continued struggling to find the right words.

"You were too busy focusing on her fucking you to pay attention to what was actually coming out of her mouth." Troy said as Zeke blushed slightly.

"Anyway Troy why are you going, unless you want to see Gabriella in a bikini." Chad said casually.

"Ewww know why would I want to see that slut in a bikini" Troy said unbeknown to him he would give anything to see Gabriella in a bikini again.

,

,

,

_It was a sunny day at Lava Springs and one of the last for the gang as school began in little under a week's time. So to celebrate they were having a pool party, Sharpay had organised it in hope to apologise for the previous week's events and to also secretly impress Zeke. _

_Troy was sat on a sun lounger talking to Chad about the new basketball season when all of a sudden his attention was averted when he saw Gabriella coming towards him. She was wearing a white bikini that clung to her in exactly the right places. Her petite body looked stunning and her silky hair was loose with a few curls. And lastly there were her eyes which seemed to shimmer in the sun. _

_His manhood began to throb with every step she took, ever sway her hips made. _

"_Hey wildcat" she smiled knowing the effect she had on him. "You know it's not nice to stare" she finished walking off swaying her hips seductively. Gabriella walked over to a sun lounger opposite and grabbed her book from her bag. _

_Five minutes later Gabriella was so caught up in her book she didn't notice Troy behind her. "You know it's not nice to be a tease" Troy whispered huskily in her ear. _

"_What are you going to do about it" Gabriella replied shutting her book and looking him intently in his piercing blue eyes filled with lust. _

"_This" Troy whispered as he forcefully crashed his lips down her. As his tongue slid into her mouth unsuspected, Gabriella fought for dominance. Gabriella was so into the kiss she didn't notice Troy's hand slide around her waist as all of a sudden Troy lifted her up and made his way to the pool. _

_Gabriella gasped as she realised where Troy was heading. She broke the kiss and crossed her arms. "You don't play fair" She said as he suddenly dropped her in the pool and followed her in himself as they spent the rest of the afternoon kissing passionately under the water._

,

,

,

Troy suddenly pulled out of his trance when he realised Chad and Zeke were staring at him awaiting a reply. "No Sharpay, Taylor and… her aren't going to be the only girls going on this trip that are choosing their bikinis. Some girls may need some help with their bikinis." Troy said raising his eyebrows at Chad and Zeke.

,

,

,

"God there's so many to choose from, how am I supposed to find the perfect bikini." Gabriella said to Sharpay and Taylor who were surrounding her each looking at the bikinis in front of them.

They had two weeks until their trip to Greece, and Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were nowhere near finding the right swimwear. They had gone to the mall that Saturday morning in Sharpay's pink convertible outlined with the initials S.E and followed with her 'FABULOUS' license plate.

"Simple" Sharpay said replying to Gabriella's question. "Just buy all of them." Sharpay continued whilst piling bikinis of ever shape and colour you could imagine into her hands.

"Not all of us have the money to buy eleven,…..nineteen,…..TWENTYFOUR BIKINIS, SHARPAY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND what are you going to do with twenty four bikinis on a two week trip to Greece." Taylor shouted in shock at Sharpay's handful of bikinis.

"TWO WEEKS, I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY GOING AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS!" Sharpay exclaimed as she furiously began to grab more bikinis off the shelves.

"Look I'll leave you guys to it I'm just going to try these two on okay." Gabriella said as she clung on to the red and white bikinis she held. She didn't know what attracted her to those colours, maybe the fact that she'd worn them at every Wildcat match Troy had played. Even though she and Troy had broken up she still felt loyal to those colours.

Gabriella sighed as she walked into a private cubical and began to undress. She took off the green tank top she had on followed by her white skinny jeans. Then she placed the bikini top over her bra. She'd never fully undress especially in public. After tying the bow on the bikini top she slowly slipped on the red bikini pants. Gorgeous was an understatement as the red bikini clung to her every curve.

Gabriella slowly began to slip off the bikini bottoms and untie the bow at the top. She began to pick up the white bikini she still had to try on and began changing into it. The white bikini looked just as stunning also hugging every curve. It was a halter neck style and had a few white gems surrounding the neck area.

"Shit" Gabriella exclaimed shocked that the white bikini looked just as good as the red one. True she already had a white bikini but she hadn't worn it since her and Troy broke up. Just looking at it made her feel sick, she had spent the whole day in that bikini kissing Troy in the pool at Lava Springs.

,

,

,

"_Troy" Gabriella moaned as Troy's tongue began to suck deeper into her neck. Varying the pressure on this particular spot next to her right ear, she knew she would have a really bad hickey the next morning but she didn't care. _

"_Troy…I think we should go inside now…everyone else has gone" Gabriella cried as Troy increased the pressure, his hand caressing her back softly. _

"_I don't care" Troy whispered as he gently pushed Gabriella up against the wall of the pool. Troy was scared that one girl could have this affect on him. He couldn't stop himself he knew Gabriella and he should probably return inside with the rest of the gang but he just couldn't stop kissing her. _

_Though all of a sudden they heard a piercing voice run through their ears "listen when you two have finished fucking each other in the pool come inside I have an announcement to make." Sharpay shouted catching their attention instantly. _

_Troy and Gabriella instantly pulled apart as a rosy shade of red appeared on their cheeks. "Sharpay kind of ruined the mood didn't she?" Gabriella said to Troy who was groaning with frustration. _

"_Yeah just a bit." Troy said as he began to climb out the pool and offered Gabriella his hand. Though secretly he was glad Sharpay had stopped them when she had otherwise there would have been no way of knowing how far exactly he would have gone. Because once he got started, there was no stopping him._

,

,

,

Gabriella decided to ask the opinion ofSharpay and Taylor outside on which bikini to choose. Gabriella didn't bother changing as Taylor and Sharpay were only outside; she quickly gathered her clothes and the other bikini and hurried along outside the changing room.

"Hey guys" she began to shout. "What do you think the red or the whi-"Gabriella stopped as she turned the corner not expecting the site before her eyes. Standing in front of her himself was Troy Bolton with a cliché' cheerleaders tongue in his mouth. She knew who she was, Amber Payne, nobody important concerning the status quo. She was more like a side-kick to her enemy Stacey Sharman. But surprisingly she was a lot more friendlier, last year her and Stacey had a huge fight and years of tension and jealously finally broke free from Amber. However she was still a slut and any slut's ambition in life is to get with Troy Bolton.

Troy and Amber suddenly broke apart, as Troy's eyes widened. "Oh sorry I thought this was a jerk free zone, obviously not." Gabriella said with bitterness staring at Troy who smirked knowing what would come next.

"Well…I'm just going to…try this on. I'll speak to you later Wildcat." Amber said cautiously as she gave Troy one last kiss on the cheek. "Gabriella" Amber nodded as she passed.

"Amber" Gabriella said in the same mocking tone, it was a way for them to say bye without embarrassing themselves. Amber thought that Gabriella was okay, well she liked her a lot more now she had broken up with Troy, but she'd never let on. Amber quickly hurried out the room, it was a well known fact that if anyone was ever in that situation alone with Gabriella and Troy to get out and run as fast as they could. Nobody wanted to be present in their heated arguments and left them to it. As Amber exited she left Gabriella and Troy staring intently in each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here" Gabriella said bitterly to Troy who couldn't help but admire her figure dressed in that white bikini.

"Just admiring the view" Troy stated as he began to make Gabriella feel self conscious. Gabriella quickly crossed her arms over her chest and shifted back slightly as Troy began to pace forward towards her.

"Don't worry I didn't mean you, I wouldn't look at that view if you paid me" Troy said cockily even though he would pay all the money in the world to admire that view again. But of course he would never let on, never let her have that advantage over him. Gabriella who had recovered from her sudden blushing uncrossed her arms; well two can play at this came she fought as she put her hands on her hips.

"Could have fooled me" Gabriella said smirking realising the effect she had on him.

"I bet you'd love that" Troy said smirking back proud at his comeback it was now a battle of the sexes, each sex trying to win one over the other. Gabriella blushed again, realising Troy had once again gained the upper hand. Gabriella groaned in frustration and once again crossed her arms.

"Look what are you really doing here and where are Taylor and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked in hope of changing the subject and ending the conversation.

"They've gone off with Chad and Zeke, they told me to tell you they'll meet you in that French café a few blocks down" Troy said hoping she wouldn't question where that was as he knew too well. The French café where they had shared their first date, and many other dates. Troy had picked her up, and driven her to that café late one Sunday afternoon. That was the café where Gabriella had experienced her first real kiss.

,

,

,

_They had spent over two hours in that café so far, each one enjoying every moment of it. Gabriella took another sip of her hot chocolate Troy had bought her along with his latte and chocolate cake _

_they had shared. Troy had 'forgotten' that he lent Chad a 20 and only had a few dollars on him. So he only had enough to buy one piece of cake, so they would have to share. _

_Gabriella had seen straight passed it but kept her mouth closed. As Gabriella took another part of the chocolate cake suddenly Troy chuckled. _

"_What" Gabriella exclaimed worried she had done something wrong. _

"_You've got chocolate all around your mouth" Troy laughed as Gabriella began moving her hands around furiously trying to wipe her mouth._

"_Shit, god I'm such a messy eater" Gabriella mumbled as she desperately tried to wipe it off. _

"_I think it's cute" Troy said suddenly as he admired her beauty, god she had never looked so gorgeous he thought to himself. Ignoring Gabriella's sudden shock at his outburst. _

"_Here let me help" Troy whispered as he leaned forward to help Gabriella. He slowly grabbed a napkin and started wiping her mouth gently; they were so close Gabriella could feel his breath on her lips. Slowly Troy leaned in even further if that was possible and gently kissed Gabriella on the lips; greedily accepting the kiss, Gabriella kissed back and soon the kiss had become a more forceful passionate kiss. Each filled with lust and desire as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. It was like nothing either had ever experienced; Troy wasn't exactly inexperienced in the kissing department or any other department for that matter however this kiss was like nothing he'd ever experience before. _

_The couple spent the rest of the afternoon, kissing, talking and kissing both appreciating the moment they were sharing together._

,

,

,

"You mean the café where we-"Gabriella was about to continue when she was stopped by Troy's harsh words.

"Yes" Troy stated not wishing to dwell on the memory any longer.

Gabriella who also felt a need to change the conversation quickly realised she still had to decide which bikini to buy. "Anyway I better go now, I don't waste any more of my time on the likes of jerk's like you" Gabriella said watching Troy's piercing blue eyes burn a hole in her own.

"Whatever bitch" Troy said feeling the need to get under her skin, the only thing that would keep his mind of the memories he was beginning to experience.

"Jerk" Gabriella replied mockingly causing Troy's blood to boil.

In attempt t regain some control Troy blurted out the first word that came to his head. "Yeah well at least I'm not some freaky math girl" Troy said as he realised what he had just said and for a second Troy Bolton almost felt guilt. Guilt that he'd been putting off for the past six months, guilt that he'd ignored, forgotten all rose to the surface.

Gabriella gasped at the use of her old nickname. She didn't mind her calling herself that too Troy, but she certainly couldn't handle Troy using that name, her name in his defence. She loathed him, she fucking loathed him.

Troy quickly pushed his guilt back down beneath the surface and remembered his aim once again.

Troy gathered his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave he quickly stopped and turned around. Whether it was too get one last look at Gabriella he'd never know.

"Oh and by the way, definitely the red" Troy stated as he gave her one last smirked and quickly exited the shop.

Gabriella gasped realising what he had just said. He had definitely gotten under her skin, he had insulted her but the thing that made her the most furious was he had known what she was thinking. He always had a way of getting under her skin. However Gabriella not one to turn down an opinion, a guy's opinion and with not much it much time left quickly bought the red bikini and changed back into her previous clothes.

,

,

,

Later that evening Troy was lying on his bed running through the conversation he'd had with Gabriella the previous day. God she had looked so hot in that bikini, when he'd first saw her come out of that changing room so shocked at his appearance. How he had fought the urge to kiss her right then and there, but then he remembered the pain, his pain she had caused. And he knew he quickly had to push those passionate thoughts to the back of his head and fast, the only way he knew how, cripple her. Not literally of course he would never hit a girl, but he knew that he had crippled her inside, brake her, push her beyond anywhere she'd ever been before. His sudden thoughts were interrupted when his mobile began to ring, and Chad's voice entered his ear.

"DUDE-party at Evan's next Friday you up for it." Chad shouted excitedly down the phone.

"Next Friday isn't that the day before we go to Greece" Troy said quizzically at Chad.

"So" Chad said unaware of the serious consequences that might lead to.

"Well I don't want to fuck all night and have to wake up early the next day to get on a stupid plane to Greece." Troy said cockily at Chad.

"Well" Chad began "just don't fuck anyone" Chad finished.

"Chad you know that's impossible, these girls throw themselves at me I can't exactly deny them can I." Troy said down the phone smirking into the receiver.

"Well are you going or not?" Chad said down the phone.

"You know me, never one to miss a party and a good fuck" Troy said to Chad as he hung up and grabbed his basketball on the side.

* * *

Ooooh interesting anyway i'll probably have the next update in a few days. Hope you enjoyed it.

G x

* * *


	5. Frigid?

**A/N: Okay so not much happening here in England lol. Apart from the start of the Olympics that was fun I guess. Anyway this is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all of you who reviewed my latest one-shot it means a lot.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Grace xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4-FRIGID?

"So where exactly are we going again?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was sat next to her in the canteen as she placed one of her Mother's award winning brownies into her mouth.

"Didn't you pay any attention to Darbus earlier?" Taylor said quizzically at Gabriella who began to stare at Troy who was in the opposite end of the canteen. He didn't sit with them that much now, only when he needed to speak to Chad who would sit on the table along with Taylor. Suddenly pulled out of her trance Gabriella's mind began to trace back to earlier in Miss Darbus' class.

,

,

"_Kalokairi" said Mrs Darbus repeatedly to the students that Monday morning. Mrs Darbus was losing her patience and quickly. _

"_Kalo-what" Chad repeated shockingly as if Mrs Darbus was speaking a different language all together. Gabriella was sat at her desk, twiddling with her strands of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. She hadn't been in the best mood that morning and had decided to chuck on the nearest sweatshirt and jeans, and force her hair into a small twist at the back of her head. _

"_I said Kalokairi, for heaven's sake pay attention Danforth, now if any of you have seen Mamma Mia you will know that it is set in Kalokairi. I do love a good musi-cal." Mrs Darbus squealed in excitement, the past few weeks all Mrs Darbus seemed to talk about was their upcoming trip to Greece. Well the Greek island of Kalokairi. "Now I have received all of your details and travel information oh and don't worry Danforth your Mother has told me about your travel sickness pills, I'll be sure to watch you take them. Now Kelsi I need to have a word with you, if you would stay behind the rest of you can go." Mrs Darbus finished, ignoring Chad's sudden blush as she revealed his travel sickness requirement. _

"_I hate my Mother" Chad whispered to Taylor as he was packing his bag stuff away into his Nike bag and slung it around his shoulder. _

,

,

Gabriella had suddenly remembered this morning's class as she began to collect the rubbish from their table and walk towards the bin, as she returned to her seat she remembered that she hadn't seen Kelsi since she was asked to stay behind earlier that day. "Did anyone find out why Kelsi had to say behind?" Gabriella said to the table that consisted of Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Zeke.

"No I haven't seen her all day" Ryan replied smiling to Gabriella. Ryan had always had a small crush on Gabriella especially after that summer in Lava Springs however Gabriella had told him that she thought of him more as a big brother and it would feel really weird, so nothing had every come of it.

Gabriella smiled and glanced back at Troy who seemed to have unattached himself from the cheerleader he was making out with minutes before. Gabriella gave a look of disgust before turning her head back towards Taylor and Chad.

"So, you know that Sharpay is holding a party Friday" Chad continued making sure he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"Yes…" Taylor asked cautiously knowing what Chad was thinking.

"Well…are you going to go?" Chad asked Taylor before directing his attention towards the rest of the table. Gabriella shocked at Sharpay for holding this party the night before suddenly felt the urge to put her opinion across.

"DEFINITELY NOT" Gabriella said abruptly ignoring the fact that she had almost shouted that sentence, loud enough for the whole canteen to hear.

"Why not?" Chad asked Gabriella desperately hoping to actually drag to a party, Gabriella hadn't been to a house party since Troy and she had broken up.

,

,

"_So why are we here again" Gabriella winged at Troy who held her hand firmly whilst dragging her through the dancing couples grinding up against each other and led her into the kitchen. Gabriella had been to house parties before, especially after Wildcats had won the championship, but she had normally left before things go out of hand. However to say this party had gotten out of hand was a definite understatement. _

"_Because, I promised Chad I would show up, after I've seen him then we can go," Troy continued before lowering himself towards her ear and huskily whispering "…and do whatever we want" Troy finished suggestively. Gabriella who had turned a sudden shade of pink smiled and continued being led throughout the house whilst Troy searched for Chad. _

"_I like that idea" Gabriella said to Troy who was still searching for Chad. "But you'll find Chad a lot quicker if you let me go" Gabriella said trying to break free from Troy's tight clasp on her fingers. _

"_No" Troy said quickly and sternly, tugging Gabriella's hand with more force towards the stairs. _

"_Why not?" Gabriella said quickly and resentful. Tugging her hand in the opposite direction as Troy forced her along the stairs. _

"_Because" Troy said hoping that Gabriella would not press the subject any further than necessary as Troy began to check the upstairs' landing losing hope in finding Chad tonight. _

"_Because why, because I'm a girl, because I can't defend myself, I can look after myself just as well as you can" Gabriella shouted at Troy who ignored the fact that their domestic had suddenly began to attract the attention of other couples who were furiously making out in the hallway. _

_Troy suddenly felt a flash of anger and dragged Gabriella against her will into one of the nearest bathrooms. God she was so stubborn when she wanted to be if she could only see that he was trying to look out for her. As Troy yanked Gabriella into the bathroom and locked the door before placing her on the rim of the bathtub, whilst he stood before her. "Because, you don't know what happens here, things get out of control, guys will try and get you into bed, treating you like a piece of ass." Troy said furiously raising his voice. "I fucking care about you too much to let you get hurt, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let anything happen to you, you can't handle your alcohol Gabriella I know what you're like when your drunk, it only takes a few drinks and you're out. I love you too much to let those jerks take advantage of you." Troy finished his voice calming towards the end. _

_Gabriella was shocked, she sat there with her head down, feeling guilty for blowing off on Troy when he was only trying to look out for her. "I'm sorry Troy; it just gets annoying sometimes you know. You're so fucking over protective if a guy just looks at me you're over there beating the shit out of him. I just forget sometimes that you're doing in for my benefit." Gabriella finished as a tiny tear found its' way out of the corner of her eyes and began slowly making its way down towards her cheek. _

"_And I only do that because I love you, god Gabriella you'll never know how much I love you" Troy finished kneeling down towards her face as he wiped away her tear with his thumb. _

"_I have an idea." Gabriella replied as she kissed him softly on the lips._

"_Come on let's get out of here" Troy whispered before lifting Gabriella bridal style and unlocking the door, making his way towards the stairs as he kissed Gabriella slowly on the neck. _

,

,

"Because" Gabriella continued stubbornly "it's the day before the fucking trip, you don't seriously want to be hungover getting on a plane the next day, do you?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was stuck in between the two arguments.

"Oh come on Gabs, that can easily be avoided just don't drink…much" Chad finished desperately pleading with Gabriella to go to Sharpay's party.

"Well what about packing, we'll need to pack the night before, how we supposed to do that if we're stuck at a stupid party" Gabriella replied mockingly at Chad who was beginning to lose his patience.

Taylor who had been listening to all of this intently decided that although she really shouldn't go to this party, she really wanted to go. It had been ages since her and Chad went to something like this, they had both stopped going after Troy and Gabriella's break up. "Listen Gabs, we're just pack on the Thursday, and not drink much alcohol." Taylor concluded whilst pecking Chad on the cheek quickly ignoring Gabriella's annoyance at her actions.

"Tay come on …you know I've got other reasons" Gabriella said quietly engaging in as much eye contact as possible with Chad and Taylor.

,

,

Meanwhile Troy, who had just pulled away from the cheerleaders table, began making his way over to Chad. He needed to speak to him about this party at Sharpay's on Friday. As he made his way over to the table where Chad was sitting he noticed Gabriella talking to Taylor. 'God she looks gorgeous today' Troy thought to himself as he noticed her hair was in a messy bun and she had obviously thrown on the most oversized sweatshirt and comfiest jeans she had. It reminded him of when he used to surprise Gabriella early in the morning, to find her embarrassed by her appearance and quickly scurry around to find something else to wear.

,

,

_Gabriella was sat reading her book in nothing but some boxer shorts that belonged to Troy and a skimpy vest top she had, which was the only top cool enough to sleep in when it was 40 degrees outside. She had woken up half an hour before and hadn't felt the need to change just yet. It was a Sunday and Gabriella had a slight headache from the previous nights' events. The gang had gone round Chad's house and Gabriella had remembered having a few too many drinks. As she lay their reading her book she suddenly felt the balcony doors creek open and reveal a certain Troy Bolton. _

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked in shock, as she realised what she was wearing. She quickly covered herself up and scurried under the covers. _

"_No need to cover on my account." Troy said teasingly as he took a step closer to Gabriella who lay under her bed still surprised at his early visit. _

"_Haven't you ever heard of calling before hand, you know to warn me that you were coming round so I could change into something more…appropriate?" Gabriella asked Troy as she got off the bed and began making her way towards the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. _

"_I think you look…just fine" Troy whispered huskily in her ear as he grabbed her from behind in her attempt to walk towards the wardrobe. Troy began kissing Gabriella's neck from behind as his hands began moving their way up her thigh, her back and under her vest top. Troy turned Gabriella around so he could kiss her lips properly, as his hands began making their way around her tiny waist. "What do I have to do to convince you to stay like that" Troy said in Gabriella's ear as his lips began searching for her soft spot below her ear on her neck. Gabriella suddenly felt herself being pushed backwards on the bed as Troy pinned her down on her bed and began kissing her collar bone. Gabriella fighting every inch of feeling in her body pushed Troy off gently and got herself off the bed._

"_As much as I'd love you to continue your….convincing, my Mum is downstairs and if I stay on that bed any longer…with you, dressed in this they'll be no stopping us…more specifically you." Gabriella continued whilst opening her wardrobe and selecting a pair of loose jeans and one of Troy's sweatshirts. Troy followed Gabriella and once again slid his muscular arms around her waist when she was reaching for the nearest sweatshirt and pulled her backwards._

"_Then we'll have to be quiet then won't we…or more specifically you" Troy whispered into her ear as he began to regain his current position on Gabriella's collar bone. Fortunately for Gabriella Troy's cell phone went off disturbing the moment. Troy reluctantly began to collect his phone from the side and answer it, whilst Gabriella took this opportunity to quickly change into her jeans and pull Troy's sweatshirt above her head. Gabriella quickly tied her tangled hair into a messy bun and began walking towards Troy who was talking on his phone. _

_Gabriella placed her small arms around Troy's chest and began to kiss his neck and massage his shoulders, oblivious to the effect she was having on Troy who was desperately trying to continue his conversation to Chad, who was calling to invite him and Gabriella over with the rest of the gang to his that afternoon._

"_So what…time…should we co- come…round" Troy tried to ask Chad as Gabriella's hands suddenly found themselves getting lover and lower before sliding under his sweatshirt and massaging his chest. As Chad replied, Troy tried as best he could to end the conversation. "Okay…see you la- later" Troy stuttered as Gabriella's lips began caressing his neck, whilst her hands roamed his chest. However just as Troy hung up Gabriella stopped her sudden contact instantly and began to climb on her bed and resume reading her book. Troy stunned at her sudden actions finally managed to get a few words out. _

" _GABI-what was all that about" Troy said frustrated with her, whether it was for stopping or trying to embarrass himself whilst speaking to Chad he didn't know. Gabriella looked up and smirked before turning the page. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Gabriella smirked. _

"_Oh I believe you most definitely do" Troy stated as he began to climb up on the bed to and began straddling Gabriella. Troy pinned Gabriella's arms above her head as he leaned in inches away from her lips and kissed her forcefully controlling the kiss much to Gabriella's regret. _

,

,

As Troy became closer to the table, he heard Gabriella, clearly annoyed about something.

"Tay come on …you know I've got other reasons." Troy heard Gabriella speak forcefully.

"Other reasons for what Montez" Troy butted in arrogantly, curiously as he began to wonder what they could be talking about. Gabriella obviously annoyed at Troy's sudden outburst began to look into his eyes with disgust before returning her gaze to Taylor and Chad.

"None of your business…Bolton" Gabriella finished reservedly as she began to become infuriated with Troy's sudden interest in her life.

"Everything concerning you is my business…Montez" Troy concluded as he smirked directly at Gabriella.

"Alright, alright, god you can't even be together for one minute without bickering, Gabriella doesn't want to go to Sharpay's party on Friday, alright" Chad finished frustrated at the behaviour of two of his best friends.

"Chad!" Gabriella said quickly annoyed that Chad had told him everything.

"Look it's not that I don't want to go, it's just, it's the night before we go away for fuck's sake, I don't think a hungover is the best way to spend the beginning of this trip…okay" Gabriella finished irritated at…everyone.

"That doesn't exactly surprise me" Troy mumbled quietly under his breath, but loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"Excuse me" Gabriella replied as she stood up to face Troy face to face. "What's that supposed to mean…Bolton" Gabriella finished as she took a step closer towards Troy who had his arms crossed smirking at Gabriella.

"It means the whole time you and me were…you know not once do I recall you ever getting drunk, letting go, you know you were always so…uptight, tense…so frigid." Troy finished beaming with confidence as he knew he had most definitely won this small battle.

"FRIGID, YOU THINK I'M FUCKING FRIGID, GOD YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLE" Gabriella replied at Troy outraged at his last statement. Sure she was occasionally reserved but just because she didn't go round flaunting herself to every guy that looked at her like every other, almost every other girl at East High it did certainly not mean she was frigid.

"Alright Montez, calm down, no need to get…hot and bothered." Troy continued as he slowly began exiting the canteen and made his way towards the gym. "See you guys, Chad, Tay…Montez" Troy finished before giving Gabriella one last smirk. Bingo he thought to himself.

"FRIGID, HE THINKS I'M FUCKING FRIGID, GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH, THAT IDIOTIC JACKASS." Gabriella fumed as she quickly returned to her seat opposite Chad and Taylor.

"Well…you are, um sometimes a bit uptight, edgy-"Chad began as he was cut off by Taylor kicking his shin underneath the table.

"Oh my god, you think I'm frigid don't you, fucking uptight, well you can all go fuck yourselves. Chad, Tay I'll see you Friday." Gabriella continued before storming out of the canteen. Mad was nowhere near how she was feeling; she was fucking fuming all because of him.

"They'll see" Gabriella screamed as she began to storm towards her locker, she was going to be at Sharpay's on Friday and she couldn't have been feeling more pleased with herself if she'd tried.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter. It was mainly a filler, a chapter just to give a bit of info about the upcoming chapters. Especially the big party which will be next chapter anyway please review and I'll have the next chapter soon. Not long now until they fly off to Greece and that's where the real fun begins.**

**Please review**

**Grace xxx**


	6. Party Time

**Hey guys**

**Hope you all enjoyed the Olympics, they were cool! Anyway I've been on holiday all this week so I've just been gradually adding to this chapter to get it just right. Took me forever (literally) lol! Anyway hope you enjoy it and next update should be soon!**

**Grace xxx**

* * *

Party Time

It was 8:00pm at the Montez household and Gabriella had just finished changing into her very short dress she had chosen for the party at Sharpay's that evening. The dress barely reached her upper thigh and just covered her backside, it was a low cut white dress that clung to her chest, finished with a black bow that went through the dress just below her chest and tied around her back in a loose bow. Gabriella had chosen this dress because it was the only nice dress she owned that didn't go beyond her knees and would definitely show East High she was not 'frigid'.

As Gabriella began to curl her damp hair into twists that hung gracefully off her shoulders she checked her Mum had left for the evening. Her Mum Maria Montez was always away on business, Gabriella never used to mind especially when she had Troy but in the last six months she had begun to feel extremely lonely. When her and Troy were together whenever her Mum was away for however long sometimes even weeks at a time Troy would be there no questions asked, to hold her, comfort her, tell her everything was okay as he would gently rock her to sleep. But not anymore, she didn't have Troy anymore, to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. If only he knew.

,

,

_Gabriella was fuming; her own Mother had decided her precious business meeting was much more important than the anniversary of her Father's death. _

"_I FUCKING HATE HER!" Gabriella screamed grabbing the nearest object that just happened to be a photo frame of herself and Mother on holiday. She grabbed the glass frame and threw it with all her strength as it smashed up against the wall of her bedroom door. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore; it was the 29__th__ June and to that day two years since her Father's death. Gabriella screamed in frustration and anger and began to grab CD's, books anything she could get hold of and continue to throw these objects against the wall. She needed to release this anger, anger that she had kept in her petite body all this time, she needed to let it all out. _

"_FUCKING-"Gabriella began to scream as she grabbed the glass on her bedroom dresser full of clear liquid. "BITCH!" she continued as the glass cracked against her mirror and shattered into a million pieces. Tears were spilling down her rosy cheeks and her eyes had begun to sting from the constant rubbing of her elbows. But she didn't care; she needed this it was the only way._

"_GABRIELLA STOP" Troy shouted suddenly, causing Gabriella to drop whatever was in her hands and look up at the young man that stood near her balcony doors. _

"_TROY-"Gabriella begun as she said his name in shock, as her mouth hung open. Troy had tried to ring her but Gabriella's mobile hadn't been switched on, Gabriella hadn't gone to school that day, _

_she just spent the day crying in her room. Troy had skipped last period to visit Gabriella he knew this day was important to her and was starting to worry just how far she would go._

"_GABRIELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Troy shouted as he took a step towards her frozen self. "YOU KNOW THIS DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" Troy finished as he began to take in Gabriella's appearance. Her eyes were swollen and red, and there was blood streaming down her hands as a result of the glass she had been throwing around, she was a mess, but she wasn't just any mess, she was his mess and she needed his help._

"_SHE KNEW TROY, SHE FUCKING KNEW, BUT SHE STILL THOUGHT HER FUCKING BUSINESS MEETING WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE ANNIVERSARY OF HER HUSBANDS DEATH." Gabriella began as her voice began to break into sobs with every breath she took. "HE WAS MY DAD…FOR GOD'S SAKE AND NOW HE'S…GONE" Gabriella finished grabbing the last remaining object on her bed. A golden locket her Mother had given her for her 16__th__ Birthday. _

_Troy anticipating her next move grabbed her arms and held her, forcing her to stop all together. "Troy…let me go." Gabriella sobbed as she struggled to remove herself from Troy's grip. _

"_No!" Troy said sternly as he held Gabriella even tighter."I'm not going to let you do something stupid Gabriella, he still is your Dad and don't think that he's not up there right now watching over you and what would he think if he saw you like…this" Troy whispered into her collar bone. _

"_But Troy, she knew, she fucking knew, but she still decided to go" Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest as she began to relax into his embrace._

"_I know but promise, promise me you're not going to do something stupid like that ever again, I love you too much Brie, be the bigger person" Troy whispered as he began to wipe her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb._

"_I promise" Gabriella sobbed as Troy led her into the bathroom to clean up her hands. "I love you" Gabriella whispered as they both left her room filled with broken possessions Gabriella had thrown earlier that evening. "I love you too Dad" Gabriella whispered._

.

.

As Gabriella finished her hair she quickly applied a thin layer of pink lip gloss, grabbed her bag and keys that remained on her dresser and made her way towards the front door."Party time" Gabriella said as she locked the front door and made her way to the car, her high heels clicking against the pavement as she swayed her hips seductively.

,

,

"Cheers" Troy shouted as he smacked his plastic cup against Chad's in Sharpay's mansion. It was 8:30 in the evening and Troy had just arrived at the Evan's mansion. Troy had come straight from practice so had arrived wearing his basketball jersey and some jeans he had thrown on seconds before he entered. Chad had told Troy that Taylor was currently with Sharpay discussing "girl talk" as she had described. So Chad and Troy were talking about the trip to Greece the next morning.

"So dude have you packed your suitcase yet" Chad asked curiously at Troy who began to guzzle down his cup of beer.

"Nope" Troy said in between slurping down his remaining beer and crushing the plastic cup onto the side of the table.

"DUDE!"Chad shouted at Troy astonished his friend had left it this late to pack his suitcase for the following trip to Greece the next morning.

"What I'll just do it later…okay!" Troy said as he began to walk away leaving a certain Chad stunned at his sudden statement.

"Where are you going?" Chad shouted at Troy who was quickly reaching the exit of the room.

"I'm off to find myself…some ass!" Troy smirked as he grabbed another can of beer out of some freshman's hands.

As Troy began making his way towards one of the Evan's front rooms he began to hear the sound of wolf whistles and as he turned the corner he saw a group of guys who huddled around the corner.

"What the fuck?" Troy murmured as he saw a small brunette standing in the centre of the guys.

Troy could only see the back of the girl, short white dress completed with black heals, yep she was most definitely a slut Troy thought to himself as he began to make his way closer towards the girl.

However as the petite brunette turned around he realised that this was no ordinary girl, this was Gabriella…his Gabriella.

As Gabriella turned around she realised that a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes were burning into her and just for a second, her heart skipped a beat. Gabriella quickly put down the cup of alcohol she had been drinking since she arrived and began to make her way towards Chad who she had seen in the opposite room. She needed to see a familiar face; the extra attention she was receiving from most of the guys at Sharpay's was beginning to make her feel uneasy and slightly nervous. However as soon as she saw him, she knew she couldn't show any weakness she needed to prove to him she was definitely not frigid, she needed this for herself. Gabriella quickly grabbed the nearest guy towards her by his collar and began to drag him across the room near the stereo.

As she passed Troy she gave him a smirk and began grinding against this random stranger she had known for precisely 8 minutes and 14 seconds. 'Piece Of Me' by Britney Spears began to blast threw the speakers as she began rubbing against him lower and lower, never taking her eyes off the piercing blue orbs that remained fixed on her across the room.

"Baby…why don't we go somewhere a bit more…private?" the guy slurred into Gabriella's left ear as she turned around and challenged him face to face. Gabriella could feel his sweaty hand make its way up as it began circling her inner thigh. Gabriella felt sick as she suddenly experienced déjà vu. Old feelings, old emotions began to reconcile themselves within her.

,

,

"_Please…stop" Gabriella whimpered as hot tears began to fall from her flustered eyes. Gabriella could feel his loathsome hands roaming around her upper thigh, circling her. _

"_NO…listen you're gonna stand here…and I don't want to hear a sound" he said as his body began pressing her harder against the lockers. His chest digging into her, holding her as he was much _

_stronger and Gabriella lost her strength, she couldn't push him off, she couldn't even scream. He had stolen everything, he was taking it, using it and he didn't even care. _

_Gabriella attempted to scream but nothing came out but a small whimper, a small squeal. "Save me Troy…save me."_

"_Bolton's not coming Gabriella, he doesn't care so why don't you just give up and promise me what's mine" he snarled in her ear as he began trailing wet kisses above her collarbone reaching further and further down. Gabriella felt she was going to be sick, she felt disgusted, unclean, unworthy._

"_No…please don't" Gabriella whimpered as more hot tears began spilling out her eyes, falling down her cheeks towards him._

,

,

As the sound of drums began to boom louder and louder into her ear Gabriella suddenly snapped out of her trance and began to think of a way to get out of this tricky situation she had fallen into.

"No let's not…just yet" Gabriella began whispering seductively in the guys ear as he began to groan from her sudden hand movements circling below his waist. "I need a drink…stay here, I'll be back soon" Gabriella finished as she began walking towards the other room. Ignoring Troy's suggestive taunts and shameful glances, 'fine' Gabriella thought to herself 'so I may have led a few guys on, but it's nothing I can't handle…right?'

As Gabriella began to approach the other room she spotted Chad and Taylor near the bar. Taylor was wearing a cute black dress, which definitely wasn't as revealing as her own.

"Hey" Gabriella slurred as the alcohol she had been constantly drinking began to take effect on her small frame.

"Hey" Taylor began as she suddenly turned around and began to look Gabriella up and down. "Whoa…Gabriella what an earth do you think you are wearing!" Taylor hissed at Gabriella shocked at her friends' sudden makeover.

"Gosh Tay…" Gabriella began as she stumbled over her left heal "you sound like my…Motherr" Gabriella finished as she grabbed another drink from the bar. "Look I'm…j-just 'letting go' as you told me to you know…with me be-being fri-frigid and all!" Gabriella stuttered as she began gulping down the drink that now found refuge in her hands.

"Gabs, you're not still hung up on that frigid comment are you, I told like a thousand times we didn't mean it we were just joking around, you know, it doesn't mean you have to come to some party dressed as some common slut grabbing anything you can get your hands on!" Taylor bitterly hissed at Gabriella, concerned with her friend's welfare.

"Whatever, I thought at least you understand…guess I was wrong!" Gabriella shouted as she grabbed another cup of alcohol from the bar and began to return to the previous room.

Troy slipped himself out of the cheerleaders' arms he had been wrapped in for the past 12 minutes and began striding towards the front room where Taylor and Sharpay were discussing further 'girl talk'. "Hey have you seen Chad and Zeke" Troy asked before he grabbed another cup of alcohol off Sharpay and began gulping it down.

"No, they went off about 5 minutes ago, now if you don't mind and…toodles" Sharpay said before returning to her conversation with Taylor.

"Whatever…"Troy said lazily as he began to make his way through the Evan's mansion in search for Chad and Zeke.

As Troy passed one of the front rooms he heard that familiar voice…Gabriella. As he followed the voice he saw Gabriella pressed against the wall and trapped by Daniels. The jerk she was grinding against earlier, as Troy approached the two of them he heard Gabriella squirming against a drunken Daniels by the side of the corridor.

"Get…off m-mee" Gabriella said attempting to push the guy aside.

"No…baby…you've kept me waiting long en-enough" the guy slurred as he attempted to trail wet kisses down Gabriella's neck.

"I said I'd dance wi-with you, I DIDN'T SAY I'D HA-HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Gabriella cursed again attempting to push this drunken guy aside. Gabriella could feel the pressure of him…all of him against her, pushing, digging. She'd fallen into one of these fucking traps again, god how could she have been so stupid Gabriella thought to herself as she tried to dodge his lips.

"DO WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE…DANIELS" Troy shouted sternly as he lifted the guys head up to face him in the eye. Troy had been eavesdropping into their conversation and couldn't stand to see Gabriella get hurt…again so he decided to step in. Any decent guy would of he told himself over and over and it definitely had nothing to do with the fact he might still have feelings for Gabriella…his Gabriella.

"Er…no" the guy stuttered scared at Troy's sudden appearance. Troy was the King of East high and could control anything that happened in and out of the school gates within the click of his fingers

"N-no problem he-here Sir" he stuttered as he loosened his grip on Gabriella and began straightening up his jersey.

Troy sensing his opportunity to gain control grabbed his collar by the fist and pulled him upwards…millimetres away from his face. "Well then DANIELS" Troy spat into his face "I suggest you take this opportunity to run home…while you still can!" Troy threatened. "Is that clear" Troy shouted bitterly into his ear before pushing him backwards causing him to stumble over his foot and quickly scatter away…out of Troy's sight.

Troy was so caught up in pushing Daniels he didn't notice Gabriella storm off towards the bar. Troy sensing her exit began to chase after her, or remain a few steps in behind. Gabriella quickly grabbed another cup of alcohol from the side and turned around quickly to face Troy.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Gabriella hissed at Troy who remained stunned at her sudden outburst.

"Why…hmm let me think, maybe because he was going to RAPE you, or does that not mean anything these days!" Troy mocked back as he took a step closer to Gabriella before spotting the further drink that remain in her palms.

"I had it under c-control" Gabriella stuttered back as she looked Troy in the eyes and was met with the familiar shade of dark blue.

"Yeah, sure looked like it!" Troy smirked before eyeing Gabriella up and down. Her hair was a mess, her lip-gloss was smeared and her eyes were slightly out of focus but in spite of this Troy still thought that she looked like the most gorgeous women in the world.

"Look Gabriella, let's cut the crap, what are you doing here…this isn't exactly you're usual scene!" Troy asked as he shifted towards Gabriella.

"Maybe I was taking you advice and 'letting go" Gabriella emphasized before continuing. "It's not my fault my ex-boyfriend never let go to parties without me…holding his hand." Gabriella smirked at Troy who eyes had fallen a shade deeper.

Troy suddenly felt a rush of anger flash through his whole body, how dare she bring that up, she was almost questioning his love for her, his reasons. Troy suddenly forcefully pushed his leg in between hers and pulled himself closer, so Gabriella was now pushed up against the edge of the bar…trapped. Gabriella gasped as the sudden contact between her and Troy began to take effect throughout her body. Troy's face was millimetres away from her own; she could almost taste his minty breath, so close…yet so far.

"You know I only did that because I loved you" Troy said daringly as he emphasized every word.

Gabriella flinched as she heard Troy's words."Yeah well, look where that got us." Gabriella replied mockingly as she refused to look in his eyes. The sexual tension was above the roof, the moment too intense to continue.

Gabriella forced herself away, and grabbed another drink from the side, for once in her life she didn't care about how much she drank, what the consequences would be in the morning, all that mattered was here and now, how she felt and she felt as if she needed to drown everything out. Take it way, force it down and alcohol was the only substance that could do that. Help her here and now.

However just as Gabriella was about to take a much needed sip of the sweet liquid her plastic cup was abruptly knocked from her hands before it fell on the hardwood floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gabriella shouted at Troy for knocking her drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Troy hissed at Gabriella, angry she was forcing this alcohol down her lungs, especially since she couldn't handle a drink.

"N-no, as a m-matter of fact, I d-don't" Gabriella slurred bitterly before snatching another cup of the side and gulping it down quickly, in spite of Troy's statement.

"Oh I see" Gabriella began teasingly ignoring Troy's furious expression. "Troyboy's scared of a li-little alcee-holl" Gabriella slurred before waving a cup into Troy's face swinging it from side to side. "What is it Tr-Troooy, you sc-scarrred!" Gabriella teased.

Troy, who had been furiously fighting these feelings that has suddenly began occurring throughout his body snatched the plastic cup from Gabriella's small palms and drank the cup thirstily.

"Scared Gabriella, I'll show you scared" Troy teased before grabbing another cup and gulping it down endlessly. As both of them began to grab further cups of alcohol and shove it down their throats, neither caring about the following trip to Greece the next morning, or the fact neither had packed their suitcase for the next day and had to be at the airport at a ridiculously early time in the morning. And neither noticed the small crowd of eyes they had attracted across the room watching their every move.

,

,

"This will all end in tears" Taylor said resentfully to Chad as she watched the couple across the room begin to make their way towards the stereo.

"I know" Chad said back to Taylor as he put down his cup of alcohol.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Taylor asked Chad concerned with her friend's wellbeing.

"Hell no" Chad replied smirking at Taylor. Hell no!

* * *

**AN/Ooooh interesting and no don't worry I haven't lost the other half of this chapter. I know I left it a bit strange but all will be revealed in the next chapter 'The Morning After', so you will find out exactly what happens between Gabriella and Troy! Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and look out for the next chapter**

**Grace xxx**


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys, been a bit busy this week because schools started again so might not be able to update as regularly now, but I'll do my best. So in this chapter basically it's the morning after, I know a lot of you want to know, what exactly went on between Gabriella and Troy so hear it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**Please enjoy and please review!!**

**Grace xxx**

* * *

"Gabriella" Taylor shouted at Gabriella who remained deadly still on her bed, deep in sleep since earlier that morning when she'd passed out at 2:30am.

"Gabi" Taylor shouted again as she remained inpatient at her friends lack of consciousness. Taylor was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute; the previous evening hadn't exactly gone to plan.

"Troy…just a few more –minutes" Gabriella whispered huskily as her voice remain raw with the sudden contact of warm sun beaming from her silk curtains. Gabriella buried herself even more into her cotton duvet as the crook of her neck began to disappear in the folds of her pillow.

"GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ" was all Gabriella heard as her chocolate orbs began to flutter, her head in a daze, 'shit' was the only word that came to mind.

"What…the fuck" Gabriella choked as she lifted herself up and instantly placed her petite hand over her forehead dragging her silk quilt up with her, covering her chest.

"GET UP NOW!" Taylor shouted sternly as her voice pierced through the atmosphere. "We don't have much time, we need to leave for the airport in fifteen minutes" Taylor exclaimed as Gabriella began to process the information that made absolutely no sense to her what so ever.

"Uh-huh" was all that came out of Gabriella's mouth as she began to rub her eyes, shocked with the events occurring around her at 5:36 in the morning.

"Well don't just sit there, now you're up you can help me pack this case!" Taylor began as Gabriella looked down to see Taylor kneeled against her case as the entire contents of her wardrobe were scattered across the floor. "Now how many bikinis were you planning on taking?" Taylor asked as she continued squeezing as many dresses, tees, vests, camisoles and jeans into Gabriella's navy blue suitcase.

As Gabriella shifted her gaze to the side of the room she noticed a tall glass filled with transparent liquid and two small white pills to the right of it. "Ummm" Gabriella began as her gaze once again shifted to Taylor who began shoving shoes into the suitcase that remain on the floor surrounded by clothes.

"It hurts?" Taylor said to Gabriella without removing her concentration from the suitcase in front of her.

"What?" Gabriella uttered confused at Taylor's last statement. Gabriella removed her tiny wrist from her forehead…big mistake on her part. The minute Gabriella's wrist lost contact with her head the familiar throbbing returned, drumming away inside…beating.

"Your head it hurts…right?" Taylor continued as she began to toss the last of Gabriella's belongings into the navy case.

"Wow how did you guess?" Gabriella replied mockingly as the pain began to increase within Gabriella's head. To say Gabriella felt like shit was a definite understatement, her hair was knotted, her skin felt sore and she could tell it had bruised. Her mouth was bone dry and lastly she had one hell of a headache. Yep Gabriella Montez most definitely had a hangover and not just any hangover this was the worst hangover humanly possible and to make matter worse in precisely thirteen minutes and 27 seconds she had to leave for the airport at 6 a fucking clock in the morning.

"Look if you want the pain to go away…I suggest you take them and drink!" Taylor continued as she began to zip up Gabriella's suitcase. "Don't take it out on me just because you can't remember what exactly you and Troyboy did last night" Taylor continued as she tutted mockingly at Gabriella who had decided to take the pills and drink the water down.

Suddenly Gabriella's throat stiffened as she began to choke out the water that had freshly ran down her throat. "-WHAT" Gabriella screamed as she began coughing loudly, gagging for air as Taylor's words hit her like deer in a headlights. "ME AND TROY DID-"Gabriella continued as her mind began to come up with a list of questions about last night.

Taylor sensing Gabriella's uncomfort stopped zipping the suitcase and began to make her way towards the end of Gabriella's bed. "Gabi" Taylor said softly as she sat down towards the end of the bed as her hand rested on Gabriella's shoulder. "You really don't remember anything from last night?" Taylor finished pleading with Gabriella's eyes to recap.

Gabriella finished the glass of water and met Taylor's gaze before she groggily replied "I don't know Tay, it's all such a ….bluur"

,

,

"_God Brie" Troy groaned huskily as hips began grinding against hers. Feeling. Reliving. God how he'd missed her. _

"_Hmmm…I k-know" Gabriella slurred as she began to let Troy guide her. His broad hands rested on her hips…thighs. She could feel the alcohol on his breath, hot none the less. _

"_T-r-o-y" Gabriella moaned as the sound of Katy Perry I kissed a Girl was all that could be heard. "I missed you" Gabriella slurred once again as Troy led her over towards the stereo. _

"_Let's get a-another drii-nnkk" Troy growled, he knew that the only part of him speaking was the alcohol but neither cared. All they cared about was right here. Right now_

,

,

"Look let's not worry about that now" Taylor said snapping Gabriella out of her trance. Gabriella's vision flashed away as quick as it came as she began to break back into reality. "Look I've laid out some clothes for you to wear today, your bags' over there and I have included your passport, make-up and iPod." Taylor continued pointing in the direction of the following items. "NOW HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" Taylor shouted as she hushed Gabriella off into the direction of the bathroom.

"Alright…alright, god knows how Chad puts up with you?" Gabriella mumbled as she grabbed her clothes and shut the bathroom door. Speaking of Chad….

,

,

"Fuck off" Troy groaned at another one of Chad's attempted threats to get Troy out of bed in the next fifteen minutes.

"DUDE-COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Chad shouted again as he roughly shook Troy by the shoulder. Chad had received about two hours of sleep, as he had helped Troy stumble back to his house at 2:30 in the morning, where Troy had immediately crashed out and remained sleeping right to this very minute. However Chad had been woken up at 5:00 in the morning to hear his cell phone ringing.

,

,

"_Du-Dude…turn it down" Chad groaned as he placed Troy's pillow over his ears only to find Troy's head already there. After Troy had crashed out on his bed, Chad had shortly followed not caring whose bed he was in._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Chad shouted as he realised his face was millimetres away from Troy's, and by the sounds of Troy's dream did not want to be disturbed. Chad immediately leaped backwards as his ass came into contact with Troy's hard floor. "SHIT" Chad exclaimed as he realised the noise was coming from his cell phone on the cabinet. Chad quickly grabbed the cell phone and accepted the call, realising it was Taylor from the caller ID._

"_Hey Tay, is there a reason you're calling me at fucking 5 in the morning!" Chad groaned into the cell phone._

"_Awww poor baby, I'll make it up to you later…on the plane" Taylor whispered suggestively to Chad over the phone._

"_The…plane?" Chad asked confused with her last reply. As all of a sudden it dawned on him the fact they were going to Greece in less than two hours. "OH FUCK, SHIT, FUCK" Chad began to shout down the phone to Taylor. _

"_Let me guess, you forgot about the trip didn't you!" Taylor began as Chad began to feel guilty; the realisation dawned on him that he and Troy would have to be at the airport in less than an hour. "I told you this fucking party was a stupid idea, but noooo we had to go didn't we!" Taylor continued as she began to raise her voice causing Chad to hold his cell away from his ear for a moment or two. "SO NOW ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THESE TWO EDIOTS UP, DRESSED AND PACK THEIR FUCKING SUITCASES ALL IN LESS THAN 45 FUCKING MINUTES!"Taylor finished shouting into her phone. 'God she's pissed' Chad thought to himself as he began to realise that Troy's suitcase was not packed and by Taylor's reaction…neither was Gabriella's. _

"_Tay, Tay calm down aright, listen we're just chuck some clothes in, wake em' up and I'll meet you at the airport for 6 alright?" Chad asked trying to keep his voice low. _

"_I told you this would all end in tears, do you know how much exactly they had to drink last night, it wouldn't surprise me if they fucking turn them away at customs and tell them to sober the fuck up!" Taylor finished as Chad began to look back at Troy who remained sleeping on his bed. "And have you thought about how we're going to tell them exactly what those two did last night?" Taylor asked quizzically at Chad._

"_Look just don't tell them not yet, Jesus Tay you know what they're like, we don't them killing each other just yet, listen we're just let them deal with it themselves, just stay out okay for once let's just let them deal with it." Chad finished into the phone._

"_No meddling?" Taylor asked surprised with Chad's last reply. "Chad baby, we've meddled every step of the way through their relationship, we meddled them apart once before, why don't we meddle them back together…come on babe one last meddle?" Taylor asked sweetly into the phone, fluttering her eyelashes out of habit even though Chad couldn't see them. "Come on Chad you know their good for each other, and we all know they want to god dammit, look what happened last nig-" Taylor continued but was abruptly stopped by Chad whose voice was heard through the phone, drowning hers out. _

"_NO, come on Tay, look why don't we talk about this later when we'll have plenty of time?" Chad asked pleadingly. _

"_Alright fine…but I'm not promising anything okay!" Taylor finished before looking for Gabriella's suitcase. "Oh and Chad, don't forget to take your travel sickness pills!" Taylor finished smirking into the phone as she spotted Gabriella's suitcase and began to make her way across the room to grab it. _

"_Yes dear" Chad replied mockingly into the phone. "Oh and Tay one last question, how the fuck am I meant to pack a suitcase?" Chad asked before hearing the opposite end of the line cut dead. 'Great' Chad thought 'now I'll never know!'_

,

,

"TROY FUCKING ALEXANDER BOLTON, GET THE FUCK UP!" Chad shouted as the clear liquid came into contact with Troy's face. Chad had decided that if Troy wasn't going to get up on his own accord maybe a class of ice cold water would help persuade him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Troy groaned as he pushed his hands up against his scalp feeling his damp hair, as the water began to trickle down his brow.

"Consider it a preview, now get the fuck up we need to be at the airport in like 10 minutes." Chad growled back as he began shoving anything in reach of his hands into the large black suitcase he had grabbed from underneath Troy's bed.

"What exactly…happened last night?" Troy replied groggily as he realised that the only way his head could possibly feel this bad this early in the morning would be the result of a lot of alcohol the previous night.

"DUDE you seriously don't…remember? Chad answered back as he continued to shove the entire contents of Troy's bedroom into the small suitcase.

Troy began to recall the events of last night, running through his head like a picture show. "I don't know…it's all in flashes…" Troy admitted trying to recall what exactly a happened.

,

,

"_You think I ca-can't handle youuu" Troy slurred as he grabbed another cup of fresh alcohol from the side before drowning it down his throat. Each gulp making him feel more alive, burning down his throat like acid, leaving a trail of fire fiercely behind. _

_Gabriella slipped backwards and placed her petite palm on Troy's muscular chest applying a small amount of pressure. Whether it was to taunt Troy who use his chest as support against her limp body Gabriella didn't know. Gabriella slowly tilted her head up so that her eyes connected with his familiar piercing sapphire ones. "You could never ha-handle me" Gabriella whispered huskily into Troy's ear before grabbing another drink. _

"_We'll see about that…brie" Troy growled back into Gabriella's left ear, as Gabriella felt his cool breath tingle down her neck. "Fancy a dance" Troy finished before harshly removing his ear, ignoring Gabriella's small whimper. He had her exactly where he wanted her, and he had no intent of letting her out of his sight any time soon, not now…not ever._

,

,

"Look it doesn't matter at the minute, all that does matter is getting to the airport on time…Tay's gonna freak on me!" Chad finished as he began zipping up Troy's case. "Now are you gonna just sit there or are you planning on travelling in your boxes?" Chad asked before grabbing one of Troy's jersey's fortunate enough to have not been packed and tossing it in his direction.

"Whatever" Troy stated as he grabbed the jersey and a pair of dark jeans before walking towards the bathroom, slamming the door on his way.

"Someone's cranky" Chad muttered before grabbing his cell off the side and making his way towards Troy's truck that he had driven back earlier that morning.

,

,

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a pair of loose jeans that hung from her hips and an oversized sweatshirt her mother had bought her for Christmas earlier that year. It was a sort of 'sorry I couldn't be there' sort of present considering her Mum Maria Montez had decided once again that her 'business meeting' was much more important than spending Christmas Day with her only daughter. Gabriella quickly grabbed her sunglasses from her dresser and put them on, covering her tired eyes.

Gabriella quickly grabbed a brush and handled her tangled hair into a messy bun; her signature look for 'I feel like shit and can't be bothered to do anything about it'.

"TAY" Gabriella called as she began searching around the house for Taylor who had spent the last few minutes dragging the suitcases downstairs.

"HERE" Taylor shouted from the front door as she grabbed Gabriella's car keys from the table in the kitchen and began making her way towards Gabriella's car. Gabriella raced down the stairs seconds after Taylor had grabbed her keys from the table. "Shit" Gabriella cursed, she hated it when Taylor drove, she went so god dam slow.

"Oh no, you really think I'm letting you anywhere near a car after last night…you need to rest, you know as weird as it seems I don't want to die just yet!" Taylor exclaimed as she began lifting the suitcases into Gabriella's trunk, and making her way towards the front door to lock it securely before walking back towards the car.

"Fine" Gabriella huffed as she opened the front door and slammed it shut in a matter of seconds. "Tay…can I ask you something?" Gabriella questioned as Taylor opened up the door of the front seat and began to climb in.

"Sure" Taylor began as she placed Gabriella's keys into the ignition and placed her blue flip flops onto the pedals.

"Well…what exactly did...I do last night?" Gabriella began as her voice became higher in anticipation. To say Gabriella was worried was a definite understatement, like who goes to a party and wakes up to find her best friend pissed…and packing her suitcase for a trip to Greece the next morning. "Like I wake up and find you…in my room…packing and I'm kind of freaked about by this all. I can't remember anything Tay, apart from…I don't know dancing I guess, alcohol…" Gabriella continued as she began to run through scenarios in her mind of anything that could have happened.

Gabriella ran her hands through her tousled hair in frustration. "You know…I can't even remember how I got home last night…" Gabriella finished disappointed in herself. Gabriella always stayed in control; she didn't let emotions take over her. She couldn't…not anymore.

Taylor began to feel guilty for her friend, Taylor knew she should of done something earlier and not have been persuaded by Chad but she didn't… they didn't. Taylor waited before choosing her words as carefully as she could. "Listen it's not that bad…well…anyway…"

,

,

"_Now what are we going to do!" Taylor shouted at Chad whose current attention remained on a very drunken Troy and Gabriella. "You know this is all your fault, I said this would end in tears!" Taylor continued to snarl at Chad. "We need to do something…fast" Taylor finished before slapping Chad round the head…afro to regain his attention. _

"_Okay…okay, listen I'll take Troy back to his, you take Gabriella's back to hers." Chad finished before grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him closer. _

"_And where exactly do we go from there?" Taylor began to snicker back ignoring Troy's stumble's in her direction. "Unless…" Taylor began taking the cup of alcohol away from Troy's hands. "How about…your suitcase is packed right?" Taylor asked Chad ignoring Troy's cursing. _

"_Yeah…why" Chad answered back confused with Taylor's question._

"_Well that's more then I can say for these two, Troy hasn't and by the looks of it neither has Gabriella so…I guess we're gonna have to do it for them. Listen we're talk in the morning, but if not meet me at the airport at 6:00 with Troy…and his case and I'll take Gabi's and on the way to the airport we're stop at your house and collect your case from your house…your mum's in right?" Taylor asked as she grabbed Chad's keys from his pocket causing Chad to flinch. _

"_Yeah but.." Chad began as he tried to register the fresh information going through his head. _

"_No buts okay, I'll leave my car here, besides it will probably be safer in a mansion than an airport car park for the next two weeks. I'll drive Gabi's back, you drive Troy's, in the morning I'll stop by our houses and collect our cases and then we can…catch up on the plane." Taylor whispered suggestively to Chad before returning her glance back to room trying to spot Gabriella through the drunken mist of the party. _

"_I'm so glad I love the smartest girl in the year." Chad grinned as he kissed Taylor on the cheek before pushing Troy forward towards the entrance of the Evans mansion. _

'_Now' Taylor began to think 'as for Gabriella….'_

,

,

"So at least that explains how I got home last night" Gabriella finished. "Er Tay…the airports' that way…" Gabriella pointed into the direction out of the window.

"Didn't you listen to anything I just said…we have to get Chad's case…remember" Taylor said to Gabriella before making a turn towards the left.

"Oh right…" Gabriella finished as she placed her small palms across her chest. 'But that still doesn't explain all the dancing…'

,

,

"I still can't believe you get to drive" Troy huffed at Chad who remained in the drivers' seat waiting at the red lights.

"DUDE you really think I'm going to let you drive, especially after that little stunt you and Gabriella pulled last nig-" Chad began before stopping abruptly as he realised what he had just said.

"ME AND GABRIELLA" Troy began to bellow at Chad. 'How the fuck can I not remember this' Troy thought to himself. Everything was in patches, coming back slowly and Troy hated it. Troy Bolton did not lose control like this; he kept on the top of his game…24/7. Or at least he thought.

Ever since Gabriella had entered his life, his control had slipped. But for once in his life he didn't care, she made his shit days happy; she gave him a reason to get up in the morning. She gained his trust, his heart and then she threw it back in his face. Broke it…broke him and the thing is she never gave his heart back. And as much as he hated it…his heart still reluctantly belonged to her, always had…always would. How he wished he could remember last night just a little more clearly…

,

,

"_You know…you're a jerk right, a co-compllete arsehold." Gabriella slurred as her limp body moulded into Troy's on the dance floor. His pelvis crushing into hers, it's like they were two parts of the same puzzle. They fitted together…connected perfectly without an inch of space to breathe. _

"_You know…me and you we're two of a kind" Troy whispered huskily into Gabriella's ear, as they continued to move together as one, never missing a beat. Gabriella could feel herself being pushed back against the wall, surrounded by Troy…all of Troy. Every inch clicking into place…he belonged there. _

,

,

"God I hate this!" Troy groaned frustrated, as his fist came into contact with the dashboard. As he could see the airport approaching, not long now he thought…not long at all.

Meanwhile Gabriella and Taylor were also approaching the airport after collecting Chad's suitcase from his house. Soon she would have to face him Gabriella thought to herself…scared and excited. She didn't know what had happened between them…well not yet but she would, it would just take time. But it would come slowly in pieces…

,

,

_Gabriella whimpered as Troy's form came into contact with her own, fixing into hers. Gabriella tilted her head up, her eyes burning of passion, fire…lust. "We're nothing alike" Gabriella whispered as her eyes connected with Troy's, his eyes, the saviour to her fire, drowning her slowly. _

_Troy pushed his head closer to hers, millimetres away from hers before waiting. "I never said we were alike" Troy groaned as his lips came into connects with hers. The fear, the passion blinding them both, as Gabriella's head crashed against the wall, trapped between Troy. _

_It was like Gabriella was waking up, how had she missed this for six months? The taste, the touch…the love all returning and at that exact moment Troy and Gabriella both knew they couldn't fight it anymore. It had been building up, the fights in the hallway, the small contact, it had built up slowly, but now it had built too much…as passion erupted through their bodies. A feeling neither wanted to end…just yet._

,

,

"OH MY GOD" Gabriella squealed as the memory latched onto her like a drug, her sudden scream causing Taylor to stop the car abruptly.

"WHAT?" Taylor shouted back, as her head lunged forward onto the steering wheel, noticing her friends sudden uncomfort.

"WE….WE…" Gabriella began, flustered, as the words began to run away, she couldn't catch them, teasing, taunting her.

"KISSED" Troy uttered in shock to Chad who like Taylor had also stopped the car when Troy cursed loudly. "We fucking kissed!"

* * *

**Okay so that was it, hope you enjoyed! I wanted the party to be told in flashbacks through the car journey and I thought it would be quite interesting if Troy and Gabriella were both experiencing the same emotions the morning after. **

**Anyway so like I said, schools started again so updates should be a bit less frequent but I'm planning on updating every weekend, but don't hold your breath. Anyway I've got a few oneshot ideas in my head at the minute so look out for those; I should hopefully get them up soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and I would also like to thank schoolgirl101 for all the support she has given me, trust me it means a lot!**

**Grace xxx**


	8. Typical

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this update took me longer than expected, and it is quite long so bear with me! Basically how will Gabriella and Troy react to the unexpected kiss the following night? Hope you enjoy and thank-you to all of your reviews so far. The next chapter will definitely be shorter, it's just I didn't want to split this into two separate chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Grace xxx**

* * *

Tick…Tick….Tick… Gabriella sighed as she looked at her small golden watch that rest on her tiny wrist; that had been another 'sorry I couldn't be there for your 17th birthday kinda watch'. The time read 1:35 in the afternoon, she had only been on the plane for 4 and a half hours but it felt like she had been on it her whole life. Gabriella tilted her head to look out the small window…she had always thought that you were lucky if you got to sit next to the window. You would get to see the action as it was happening as if to say. But now she realized you were the unlucky person if you were sat next to the window.

Gabriella couldn't think of anything worse than imagining the plane falling and her viewing it…slowly, seeing the plan become nearer and nearer to the deep blue sea that lurk underneath her. If Gabriella didn't have a fear of flying before, she most definitely did now.

Shifting her gaze to look to the right of her she saw the women that had made her journey this miserable. Her hair remained tied tight around the back of her head, as a copy of this week's Drama Weekly lay in her bony hands. "Thank god she's asleep" Gabriella murmured to herself before rummaging around her bag to find her iPod.

"I heard that" she mumbled before turning her head towards…him. "See me first thing Monday morning" she muttered before burying her head into the crook of the uncomfortable generic chair.

You see…sitting to the right of Gabriella was Mrs Darbus herself. As Gabriella placed the iPod headphones into her ears, pushing them as far as her ear would let them she began to reminiscence how she had gotten into this situation just 6 hours and 35 minutes ago.

7 Hours Ago

"_Shit…shit, shitty shit shit fu-" Gabriela began cursing as she just remembered the last part of the puzzle. Her and Troy Bolton had almost definitely kissed last night._

"_Gabriella…calm down" Taylor exclaimed as she began to start up the car again, they were around 5 minutes away from the airport and Taylor wasn't going to be late now because of some stupid kiss, Taylor Mackenzie had never ever been late in her entire life and she wasn't about to start now. _

"_Tay what am I going to do…shit he's going to be there, do you think he remembers, do yo-" Gabriella begun as she began talking faster and faster. _

"_Gabriella, like I said calm down, okay you'll just have to talk to him when we get there okay" Taylor finished as she began to pull into the airports parking lot. _

,

Tick…Tick….Tick. Gabriella looked at her watch again for the 5th time in half an hour. Gabriella and Taylor had gotten to the airport just after 6 due to their sudden stop discussing how Gabriella should act around Troy once they arrived at the airport.

Troy and Chad had also arrived at the airport just after 6 but had arrived there before the girls, much to Troy's delight as he needed to discuss with Chad exactly what to do about the Gabriella situation before her and Taylor arrived.

,

"_Chad what the fuck am I going to do?" Troy moaned in frustration as they stood outside the airport. They had two options, go into the airport now and face Mrs Darbus alone…or hang around outside for a while and let the rest of the class deal with her. They had opted with the second plan. _

"_Well…what do you want to do? Chad responded as he began checking his phone…awaiting Taylor's arrival. Suddenly a small vibration was felt against his denim pocket as Chad casually glanced through his pocket to grab his phone. Reading his much anticipated message from Tay; just two words. _

_She knows…x_

"_Chad that doesn't help, how am I meant to know what to do" as Troy's hands ran through his sandy hair; his trademark move when he was frustrated. "Like how do I even know if she still remembers?" Troy moaned glancing at every car that entered the car park…checking whether it was them. _

"_Oh trust me…something tells me she knows…" Chad finished as he spotted Taylor's car enter the car park. "Listen I'm going to go and greet Tay, I suggest you find a place to hide and quick before you decide what to do with this whole Gabriella thing!" Chad finished before jogging over to Gabriella's car, grabbing their suitcases out of the trunk. _

"_Whatever" Troy mumbled as he began to make his way inside the airport, he was so confused…part of him had enjoyed the kiss…well of what he remembered of it but that feeling of warmth, passion…home, would be quickly replaced with coldness as he remembered her…with Billy, giving what was his…always had been…and still was. _

,

Tick…Tick…Tick. Troy looked at the time on his phone again, god how he had been so close. Part of him really wanted to know what she was going to say before they were interrupted by…her.

To the left of Troy seated Mrs Darbus…he didn't think she could get any more annoying. But he had been proved wrong when half an hour ago she began to snore…at first Troy didn't mind…he had over things on his mind to focus on, however as time had passed the snoring had become louder and 

louder and now it wasn't only Troy who was bothered about this…now the whole class had began to look their way. Nobody having the courage to wake Mrs Darbus up from her much needed sleep…they were all too scared of the consequences.

A memory flashed back into his mind of his Dad, in a situation much like theirs today. Gabriella had come round for the afternoon, however she soon got caught into a conversation with Jack Bolton as she was trying to make her way up the stairs. Soon after her and Troy found themselves trapped between Jack Bolton…asleep…snoring.

,

_Zzzzzz….Zzzzzz Gabriella was becoming more frustrated by the minute. Before she arrived herself and Troy had been having a very…engaging talk on the phone which resulted in both of them becoming extremely…frustrated. However now both found themselves sat on the sofa…with Jack Bolton in between the two of them. _

"_Trooooyyy" Gabriella moaned, as she attempted to remover herself from the sofa…but found herself trapped by Jack's foot. _

"_Gabbbiiiii" Troy whined mockingly as he began to crawl away…slowly sliding himself away from his Dad's arm that remain resting on his chest. _

"_Yes!" Troy boasted, as his voice remained quiet as he smirked towards Gabriella's direction. _

"_You're not going to leave me here are you?" Gabriella replied teasingly as Troy began to make his way towards her. _

"_Dunno'…depends what's in it for me?" Troy replied smirking as he face began to briefly touch her nose. They were inches apart and Gabriella could feel the blood draining towards her rosy cheeks, burning with passion. _

_Gabriella tilted her chin slightly so she was now looking Troy directly in the eye. "I can make it worth your while…" Gabriella replied huskily before briefly placing her lips over his cheek. _

"_Hmmm" Troy moaned as he began to turn his head so her soft lips landed directly on his own, savouring…taking. Each becoming so engrossed into the kiss, neither realized the loud cough heard from Jack Bolton as he look at the two young in love smirking like a fool. _

"_Nice to see your enthusiasm in something, other than basketball" Jack Bolton replied abruptly before Gabriella and Troy both pulled away hot and embarrassed._

"…_Dad" Troy questioned startled as he began to move across the other side of the room towards the stairs dragging Gabriella's petite wrist with him. _

"_Me…ummm and Gabi…are go-going to go upst-airs" Troy began to mutter as he began to stutter footsteps…as he tried to escape his Father as quick as possible, whilst ignoring Gabriella's chuckles._

"_If only you were that quiet in bed…" Gabriella sniggered before following her boyfriend up the stairs towards his room…where they would almost finish what they started. _

,

Zzzzzz… Zzzzzz and Troy was quickly flashed from the memory as his view remain on the women to the left of him…having dropped the copy of Drama Weekly that had found refuge in her hands. This was all her fault, if she hadn't been arguing with him, if she hadn't of brought up the past…then he wouldn't of...'god it's all such a mess. Troy thought to himself as he placed his head in between his palms crying out in boredom.

At least she had her iPod…well Taylor had packed her case unfortunately for him Chad had packed his resulting in Troy only having 3 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of swimming trunks, a few t-shirts, 2 jersey's and 3 pairs of jeans…not exactly the best choice of clothes for a 14 day trip to Greece. Though he had remembered one important possession…his basketball, he always knew he could easily live without any T.V, video games…anything along as he had his basketball. Well that was until Gabriella came along…there was a time when he would of happily traded all the basketball's in the world for her…and it sickened him to the heart.

7 Hours Ago

_After Troy had made his way to Gate 15 after a much needed walk around a few of the shops…to stack up on some much needed essentials…Chad had forgotten to pack; including a toothbrush, some deodorant and condoms…Troy had immediately spotted Gabriella looking stunning as ever chattering away to Taylor in between sipping on a small cup of what was most likely a much needed dose of caffeine. And at that moment he knew…she knew. _

_She had her big sunglasses on…proving that she couldn't have had a good's nights' sleep last night and her hair was tied loosely into a bun, another rushed habit she had when she had just woken up. Troy would know…he had woken up with her for the best part of 1 year, kissing, loving…taking. But that wasn't the deal breaker, that wasn't how Troy knew she remembered. It was the way she kept shifting her gaze, looking around…fidgeting, she was nervous. And there was only one thing Gabriella could be nervous of recently and that was their…actions last night. _

_He walked up behind her….casually strolling, each step filling with anticipation, questions. When he was inches away from her he could smell her hair…the same scent it had been last night as the feelings became flooding back inside him, filling him with sweet kisses and lasting memories. _

"_We need to talk" Troy whispered in her ear…sternly, she had to know this was not an issue up for questioning…debating, they had to do this whether each other liked it or not. Hearing her small gasp she turned around to meet his gaze, before slowly nodding her head gently, effortlessly. _

_However before he had a chance to respond they were interrupted by the sharp piercing of Mrs Darbus's echo filling the break of their ears. "Right children…if you would like to follow this lady here she will take us to a special room, where we can wait until our flight, don't want you wondering off now do we…who knows what people could lurk around the corner," She finished before the class began wheeling their luggage towards the middle-aged women ordering people about. _

_Troy groaned before tagging behind the flock of people making their way towards the 'special room' Mrs Darbus had mentioned several times in the space of several minutes. He and Gabriella would have to talk later…._

,

Tick…Tick…Tick Gabriella sighed again as her IPod let out a long beep before flashing 'low battery' and shutting off. 'Shit' Gabriella cursed to herself as she looked back at Mrs Darbus whose snoring had definitely increased since her last hearing.

Though as Mrs Darbus's snoring quietened down she swore she heard the sweet sound of a low humming…a familiar tune coming from the right of her. 'It feels so right…to be here with you' as a short gasp was heard from Gabriella's mouth she realized the tune immediately…it was 'The Start of Something New'. It was their song….

Though nothing could have prepared Gabriella for the next shock as she lifted her head up, just above Mrs Darbus, to follow the noise…as she realised it was Troy.

Troy was humming away oblivious to the extra attention he had gained from Gabriella…'I feel in my heart, start of something new' and before Gabriella knew she found herself singing along to it…quietly. Just in case anyone else was too hear, though that statement was highly unlikely as Taylor and Chad had both left for the bathroom…suspiciously minutes in between each other, when they were sure nobody was looking and then there was Sharpay. Sharpay had insisted she go on 'Daddy's Private Jet' and after much negotiations with her Father and Mrs Darbus her and Ryan had gone on the 'Barbie Pink Jet' she had named it. That left Kelsi…well she was joining them on the following Friday, today being the Saturday.

Turns out Kelsi had some important jobs to due concerning the next year's 'Winter Musi-cal' and had to stay a further week or two, however Gabriella was certain it was because of Kelsi's so called 'fear of flying' and other much begging…pleading and Zeke's crème bru le she had finally agreed to come the half way through the trip.

6 Hours Ago

_Gabriella sighed as she remained glued to her magazine she had stolen from Taylor's bag about…15 minutes ago. All her luggage had been taken from her, whilst it be loaded onto the aircraft. The rest of the class had long ago left to walk around the airport. However Gabriella could not be bothered and positive she would get lost if she even attempted to drift from the area she currently sit, she decided to stay put. _

_Her mind had been continuously running to Troy, she hadn't spoken to him apart form that tiny sentence they had shared earlier that morning. Troy declaring they need to talk and Gabriella agreeing. She knew what they were going to talk about but…part of still didn't want to. Why dwell on mistakes already made, she thought to herself, why cause that pain for what…a drunken misunderstanding. Because that's all it was she told herself repeatedly. _

"_Just a stupid mistake" Gabriella thought to herself for realizing she had indeed spoken it aloud. _

"_My thoughts entirely" a sharp voice repeated behind her, before the sound of approaching footsteps were heard echoing within her ears. Gabriella quickly turned round and was met face to face with Troy. Gabriella could tell he hadn't had much sleep last night either; he had huge bags beneath his eyes and was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a plain jersey. Gabriella after much debate granted herself to look into his eyes; and was met with swirling pools of deep cobalt orbs. _

"_So we're agreed?" Troy growled, his face inches away from he own, Gabriella was just about to reply when Mrs Darbus once again interrupted with another piercing howl. _

"_We're ready, we shall be leaving shortly…is there a Chad Danforth anywhere?" she asked before waving around a box of pills, stuck in the palm of her hand. "Travel pills" she repeated before swinging her scarf around her neck and grabbing her small bag that remain on the chair beside. _

,

That had been then and this was now…after sleeping for around 22 minutes Troy now lay awake, trying to casually drift his head back and forth to spy on Gabriella. She lay peacefully asleep; a loose curl had found its way adrift from the tight elastic grasp the rest of her hair currently lay in. And her sunglasses had slipped off the corner of her eyes revealing her peacefully closed eyelids. 'Stop thinking about her' Troy had told himself a number of times already in the last hour or two.

But no matter how hard he try, he couldn't get the feeling of her from his head. The way her lips circled his, pressing…devouring. Her sweet taste, lasting, god it was indescribable. Yet he couldn't help think that he wanted more…they should have talked about things, they left so many words unspoken that day, maybe she had an explanation, maybe he did as well.

5 Hours Ago

_After over two hours of waiting, considering and listen to Mrs Darbus drabble on about the forthcoming winter 'musi-cal' they were finally boarding the plane. God it had been such a bore…a long process of nothing after nothing and nobody was in a particular good mood. Chad had been angry because one of the security members had confiscated his lucky basketball, Taylor was mad at Chad for caring more about his stupid basketball than her 'needs' and lastly there was Troy and Gabriella. _

_Neither wanting to make the first move, nor having had the chance to either…they both needed to say things however Gabriella really didn't want to, so she had been avoiding Troy as much as she possibly could, in hope he wouldn't start that conversation. And it wasn't because the conversation would include memories she didn't like, words that would make her quiver...no she was afraid the argument would lead to something else. _

_Something new, something more…something too far. _

_As Gabriella began making her way towards the seats located at the front, she grabbed the first on the left. The whole area had been reserved so nobody cared where they were seated as long as it was in the selected area. _

_As she sat down next to the circular window she grabbed her bag before placing it on her lap. As she opened up the top of her leather handbag she grabbed her iPhone that lay at the very bottom. She was just about to turn it off 'due to it interfering with the equipment' her message ring tone beeped. _

_1 new message from Maria Montez_

_Gabriella sighed; she never called her mum…Mum anymore. To Gabriella a mum should take care of her daughter…not leave her behind, she should support her no matter what…looking back the day Gabriella's relationship with her Mum deteriorated to the point of ashes was the day Billy had strolled into her life. _

_As he began to pursue…she began to crumble. She didn't look at her as a mum anymore…more like a casual acquaintance who she occasionally shared a house with. _

_Gabriella was just about to click 'read' when she was interrupted by the attention of a person sitting themselves in the sea just beside her own. Gabriella was quickly pulled from her gaze as she stared at the piercing eyes, burning her skin. _

"_That seat is taken" she replied coldly…quickly. _

"_By who Sharpay, or Kelsi or Sharpay…or Kelsi" Troy replied quizzically…mocking her every move, taunting. Troy smirked as he saw the fire burn into her eyes, the blood boiling against her flesh. He always knew how to get under her skin. _

"_No…Taylor" she replied surprised at her own answer. _

"_Really because I didn't think Taylor was exactly going to be talking this flight? With the activities her and Chad have planned, I'll be surprised if you see her all flight!" Troy replied harshly…but slightly warmer than his previous tone. _

"_Look why are you here?" Gabriella pleaded frustratingly at Troy who was becoming more amused with her actions by the minute. _

"_You never answered my question" Troy replied, taking Gabriella by shock as she her eyes latched onto his clinging, absorbing. _

,

Tick…Tick…Tick. Gabriella's eyes flicked as she became accustomed to the surroundings for the 2nd time that morning. Though this time her head wasn't thumping as hard, and her skin didn't ache from bruised blood beneath her golden flesh.

The time read 2:11pm; 'great' Gabriella thought to herself 'only another hour or so left on what could possibly be the most boring 8 hours of my life…ever.' And yet as much as she tried not to…her mind kept wandering back to Troy…what had been said earlier. She hated him she really did but part of just wished that she would of explained what did happen…before they were stopped.

Gabriella sighed as she dared herself to look out the small circular window for the 4th time so far. Just blue…nothing else to be said, what you see is what you get however that wasn't always the case, as her and Troy would know. What if there was more to what she saw because there was definitely more than what he saw. If only…

4 Hours Ago

"_Excuse me" Gabriella gasped as Troy kept his orbs glued to hers. He needed to ask, he needed to make sure she was sure. _

"_I said," Troy began to repeat effortless "You didn't answer my question" Troy finished slowly pausing between each word, syllable…mocking. _

"_And your question would be?" Gabriella responded just as cold, if he could play the jerk card, who was she not to give him a proper contender; Gabriella quickly pushed her phone back within the deep folds of her bag pushing it away, something told Troy it wasn't only the phone she wanted to push away and cover up. _

"_Are we agreed?" Troy asked, they were playing a dangerous game, speaking in riddles, guessing each other's next move, moving ahead, it would only be a matter of time before one of them broke…one of them had to give. They were each moving around the subject, avoiding it, missing however sooner or later someone would have to say the dreaded words, bring up the past…lose the game. _

_Gabriella's head clicked as she suddenly understood what he was talking about, the kiss earlier, a stupid mistake. She wasn't going to lose this time…not again. "I thought that went without saying?" Gabriella replied at what was intended as a rhetorical and yet he always found a reply…the last word, but not this time. Checkmate Troy Bolton. _

_Troy was taken aback by her sharp reply. "Obviously…it didn't" he replied in a long tone, never changing. _

"_So it would seem" Gabriella replied , this was how they would address each other now, civil…never letting any emotion creep in otherwise it would turn into another heated argument and neither wanted that in the middle of a plane flying out to Greece. They didn't want a war but that's what they got. _

"_So we're agreed?" Troy asked once more, returning the circle back to its starting position. Though this time addressing it more as a statement than a question, there was no choice now…no going back. _

_Gabriella took a long breath, weighing her two options together before replying one word. "Yes" _

,

To say Troy was beyond the boredom of boredom was most definitely an understatement. Mrs Darbus had finally woken up and in between glances at her Drama Weekly kept a close eye on both Gabriella and himself. Peering, between the gaps…he told her, pleaded with her to let him move. But she continued to shake her head, if only she had.

3 ½ Hours Ago

_Troy was just about to get up and move seats, he'd said all that could be said with Gabriella, there was nothing left to say…or so he thought. He grabbed his bag and was just about to leap off the chair after scanning around and finder an empty seat at the opposite end of the following row when Mrs Darbus interrupted his sudden thoughts. _

"_BOLTON, WHAT AN EARTH DOYOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs Darbus shouted from the opposite end of plane as she began making her way towards him "SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT" she continued to bellow until she was right in front of Troy. _

"_But, this isn't my seat, I just came over here to ho," Troy began to stutter frustrated at Mrs Darbus. _

"_TOUGH, NO EXCUSES, NOW LISTEN I HAVE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU CHOOSE WHERE YOU SIT, YOU CHOSE TO SIT THERE…IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CHOSE THE WRONG SEAT" Mrs Darbus continued to shout as she began attraction attention of everyone else on the plane. _

"_I TOLD YOU ALREADY, THIS ISN'T MY FUCKING GOD DAM SEAT!" Troy growled as the realization of the fact he may have to sit next to his ex Gabriella the whole way to Greece. _

"_LANGUAGE BOLTON, MAY I REMIND YOU WE ARE IN A PUBLIC PLACE…NOW SIT DOWN, IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU I WILL BE ON THE PHONE QUICKER THAN YOU CAN THROW A CHEAP PASS!" Mrs Darbus finished. _

"_WHAT NO WAY AM I SITTING NEXT TO...HER THE WHOLE FUCKING WAY THERE!" Troy growled, looking back at Gabriella who suddenly looked up from her magazine. _

"_EXCUSE ME…BOLTON, IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO YOU EITHER" Gabriella screeched before splitting her attention between Mrs Darbus and Troy. _

"_MISS MONTEZ STAY OUT OF BUSINESS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU" Mrs Darbus shouted in frustration as she began to reminiscence how she had gotten into this situation in the first place. _

"_IF HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME…THEN IT'S MY FUCKING BUSINESS" Gabriella spat back before standing up to face Troy and Mrs Darbus. _

"_ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH, NOW LISTEN BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP GOT THAT!" Mrs Darbus howled before lifting her scarf over her shoulder as it swung behind. _

"_YEAH AND BY THE WAY IT'S FREE PASS, NOT CHEAP PASS" Troy bellowed back not caring who heard, he was angry, not only had he just seriously pissed off his teacher but now he would of have to spend the whole flight next to Gabriella…his Gabriella. _

,

Tick…Tick…Tick, 'Not left long now' Troy kept telling himself continuously over and over. Taylor and Chad had returned rather…sheepishly about 8 minutes ago, followed by an older air hostess who did not look too pleased.

Mrs Darbus had finally woken up and was now scanning her eyes over the plane, casually scanning glances at Troy and Gabriella every once in a while. And that left Gabriella….

From what Troy could see, which was not a lot, she was still leaning against the small window frame…deep in thought. 'Probably about me,' Troy mumbled to himself as his mind began to reflect back on the earlier events. The what if's, what could have been…what should have been.

3 Hours Ago

_Gabriella was pissed…in fact Gabriella was beyond pissed. She was tired, why wouldn't she be, all she wanted was a god dam for saken nap on the plane before take-off, otherwise she would never get to sleep but no, she couldn't and do you want to know why?_

_Because a certain Troy Bolton kept fidgeting every 5 fucking minutes, shifting to the left, to the right, up, down…towards her. _

"_Can you just stop that" Gabriella stated harshly, coldly…annoyed. Annoyed that her stupid feelings were once again getting the better of her, and creeping their way into her head, moving straight to the heart, playing, toying…tempting. _

"_No" Troy replied stubbornly before continuing to shift his weight around the standard velvet chair. _

"_It wasn't a question" Gabriella replied once again, gaining her ice queen status within his ice blue orbs. _

"_And yet I answered it all the same" Troy replied, as he finally stopped squirming beneath the seat below him. _

_Gabriella let out a soft, frustrated moan, 'how did he do this…every fucking time.'_

"_God I hate you so fucking much, I just want to get some fucking sleep" Gabriella howled before trying to reposition herself on the seat below her, mirroring Troy's posture. _

"_Yeah well I just wanted a loyal girlfriend…but hey we don't all get what we want!" Troy growled bitterly before changing his position once again, facing away from her stubbornly. _

"_Yeah and I just wanted a boyfriend that trusted me…not went off fucking the head cheerleaders, every chance he got!" Gabriella replied bitterly. God how could he have said that, blaming her, bringing up the past once again. "Look let's just not talk about anything…at all, alright?" Gabriella stated before turning her head, as far away from him as possible. _

"_Fine" Troy mumbled before pausing a few seconds dwelling. He never fucked her, well not when they were going out, he stayed 100 loyal to her, and he thought he trusted her…obviously not. _

"_No it's not alright actually," Troy began annoyed by her last comment, he had to say this now, or he knew he never would. "I loved you, and you fucking took my heart, stepped on it, ripped it into pieces and you know what…you never even stopped. You were everything to me, I thought we were good together and you let him, like I never existed." Troy finished fuming. _

_People were beginning to turn heads, most of the class was eying up other seats, they didn't want to sit next to those two arguing the whole way there. But Troy didn't care, he had to tell her how he felt, it was the only way he could move on. _

_Gabriella just sat there bemused, he words…daggers to her flesh, killing her a little more inside, and how could he say those things. He was supposed to protect her, her rock; I guess he wasn't as hard as she thought he was. _

"_AND YOU THINK IT'S NOT HARD FOR ME, TO WATCH THE ONLY GUY YOU'VE EVER LOVED, KISSING THE HEAD CHEERLEADER, THE ONE GIRL I FUCKING DESPISED AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEVER EVEN LISTENED, YOU JUST ASSUMED. YOU SHOULD OF FUCKING TRUSTED ME!" Gabriella screamed, hot tears pouring from her eyes, burning her. _

"_YOU NEVER DID EXPLAIN THOUGH, YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING, YOU SAID YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME…I AT LEAST DESERVED AF FUCKING EXPLANATION GABRIELLA!" Troy bellowed, howling away, facing her down. _

"_YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION TROY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING PROTECT ME, SHIELD ME, YOU LET HIM, I SCRUBBED MY HANDS UNTIL THEY BLED BECAUSE OF HIM, BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID, HE-" Gabriella began, she had kept this secret from him so long. Maybe he deserved to know what Billy did. Everyone else knew, why not enlighten her ex with the chilling story, and watch him break just like everyone else listening to her words. _

"_MISS MONTEZ, MR BOLTON, I HAVE TRIED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE BUT I CAN TAKE IT NO MORE, YOU ARE DISTURBING THE ENTIRE PLANE, BOLTON MOVE OVER A SEAT. IF YOU CANNOT BEHAVE CIVILLY TO EACH OTHER, I SHALL HAVE TO SIT IN BETWEEN YOU TO ENSURE YOU BEHAVE YOURSELVES. JESUS YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF 5 YEAR OLD'S" Mrs Darbus shouted sternly at the two teenagers before grabbing her bag and plonking herself in between Troy and Gabriella. _

'_Great this is going to be a long journey' Gabriella thought to herself, before wiping the tears from her cheeks. _

,

'Not long now' Gabriella thought to herself as she placed her sunglasses above her glossy hair. She grabbed her IPhone which remain pushed at the bottom of her bag as it suddenly dawned on her she had never read the message from her Mother.

She clicked 'read' at the top of the screen, 'how bad could it be?' Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella had seen her Mum just last week surprisingly, she had returned from her latest 'business meeting' and was taking a few days off to rest. Though her idea of 'resting' was taking a 3 day trip to a spa in London. The conversation had been quick and civil, questions such as 'how was school?' how was Troy?' Despite Gabriella's many attempts to remind her Mother that she and Troy had broken up, her Mother never seemed to listen.

The conversation had been awkward on her part before Gabriella making a desperate excuse to visit Taylor and leave her Mother packing. Before in which her Mother had wished Gabriella a good trip to Greece.

Gabriella's eye tensed up when she began scanning the text message.

_Hey darling, just calling to say I've bumped into a few old friends here in London, I'll be spending a few weeks here. Have a good trip to Greece, oh and say Hi to Troy for me. _

_Love you_

_Mum x_

'Typical' Gabriella thought to herself before wiping away a small tear from the corner of her eye. She didn't want any sympathy from no one; she casually pushed her phone back into her bag before burying the crook of her shoulder into a fleece, ignoring the pair of piercing blue eyes that witnessed the whole event from the sidelines…as per usual.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a filler in some respects but it did clear a lot of questions already formed about Troy and Gabriella's relationship. And it does foreshadow what's to come in later chapters. Also I would just like to thank BlueyGooz for giving me some advice for 'It's Like you're A Drug' which just to let you know I am planning on re-writing as soon as I have the time. **

**Next chapter the action will begin, who knows what can happen in Greece. And once again all reviews appreciated good or bad!**

**Should get new chapter soon!**

**Grace xxx**


	9. Just Not Yet

**Hey Guys!**

**First of all I would just like to thank you for all the reviews I have received, they mean a lot to me and I hope I get some more this chapter. **

**So a lot happening here in England, Zac and the gang have been on a few interviews around here and yesterday it was the big HSM3 premier in Leicester Square London. I think it was like 8,000 girls that turned up just to see Zac Efron alone…amazing lol. Can't wait for it to come in cinemas 22****nd**** October, so at least that's something to look forward to…**

**This chapter took a while and it's definitely not as long as the previous one, but hopefully it won't disappoint. I've never been to Greece or Kalokairi so I don't know if any of this is realistic, but I have researched it to an extent, same with flight time wise, so please just go with the flow as if to say! We're off to Greece!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Grace xxx**

* * *

"It's beautiful" Gabriella sighed as her gaze remain fixed on the spectacular view below her. Gabriella and her fellow classmates were stood at the top of one of the local cliff sides. Below them could only be described as heaven itself, a paradise of nothing but pure ecstasy. The coloured villa's all layered among each other creating a pattern through the sky. The sun set slowly falling below the horizon leaving the cool sea sparkling with envy.

"Breathtaking" Taylor muttered as her eyes glanced across the horizon so gracefully. Gabriella was beginning to think that maybe the god knows how long hour flight sitting next to her ex and a snoring teacher may have been worthwhile after all.

"I know and they even come in a variety of different colo-"Sharpay began to ramble, her eyes admiring one view and one view only…her shoes.

"SHARPAY, we were talking about the view…not your Jimmy Choo flip-flops!" Gabriella expressed before once again latching her yes onto the spectacular sight among them.

"Oh," Sharpay hushed before looking up for the simple matter of curiosity. She couldn't see what the big deal was herself; to her it was just a bunch of stupid old villas layered together following a big pool of deep indigo.

Gabriella sensing the tension between the three girls decided to lighten the mood slightly. "Anyway how was your flight Sharpay."

"Meh, can't complain but shouldn't the best question be how was YOUR flight Gabriella?" Sharpay asked with a hint of curiosity. Taylor had filled her in on Gabriella and Troy's rendezvous the following night and on the plane for that matter and Sharpay was itching to know what exactly had happened.

"Tay told you didn't she?" Gabriella mumbled before directing a sharp glance at Taylor who had swiftly re-directed her glance at Chad.

"She might have mentioned you and a certain…blue eyed boy," Sharpay answered innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Eugrh" Gabriella groaned, she was so frustrated, why couldn't everyone just forget about her and Troy, so they kissed, it mean nothing…or at least she thought it did. "Can we please just not talk about it?" Gabriella sighed before glancing up through to crowd to check Troy was not in sight.

"Face it Gabs, you and him are going to have to talk some time or another about the big 'misunderstanding', I know he's been a jerk and all but well you belong together, chalk and cheese," Sharpay began to ramble before she was stopped sharply by an angry Gabriella.

"Please do not say Ross and Rachel" Gabriella groaned as her tiny palms found themselves tangled in her brunette locks.

"Umm…Janice and Chandler" Sharpay finished curiously, ignoring the second glances she received off both Gabriella and Taylor as their eyes opened in shock.

"WHAT!" Taylor replied whose attention had found itself back into the conversation. "Janice and Chandler didn't even end up together; in fact she drove him insane!" Taylor exclaimed shockingly at Sharpay whose attention has shifted towards her Jimmy Choo flip flops.

"Well let's be realistic here" Sharpay began smugly. "Okay fine Janice and Chandler didn't end up together but it was never off the table with them. They were always bumping into each other…as if it was destiny…fate you could say. So what Troy and Gabriella may not end up together but they'll have a hell of a journey along the way and secretly inside they know they should be together but I guess they'll be happy with the way things turned out." Sharpay finished ignoring the stunned expressions of Taylor and Gabriella.

"Well I definitely am not happy with the way mine and Troy's relationship turned out!" Gabriella stumbled before grabbing her bag and placing her sunglasses back around her eyes as Mrs Darbus began gathering the class up.

"Well that's because you and Troy's journey hasn't ended yet…it's only just begun." Sharpay replied smugly as she spotted Zeke at the front of the group.

"But hang on, you just said they belong together but Janice and Chandler didn't end up together?" Taylor quizzed Sharpay trying to get her head around this theory of hers.

"Belonging together and actually being together are two totally different things." Sharpay finished convincingly before heading off to find Zeke who remain at the front with Ryan.

"Since when did she get so…smart" Gabriella moaned before trudging along in the trail of classmates who had been walking for over two hours in search for the supposed 'best villa in all of Greece' as Mrs Darbus had so kindly quoted earlier that day.

"Janice and Chandler…kinda has a ring to it, don't you think?" Taylor nattered as the steady pace of steps began stomping up the hill.

"Yeah…sure" Gabriella hushed before continuing the pace set by Mrs Darbus right at the front. They had been walking for what seemed like hours on end, it was always 'just a few more steps' or 'nearly there' however the class had stopped believing in Mrs Darbus' false hope around 46 minutes ago.

The day had gone incredibly slowly, she had woken up with what one could only describe as one of the world's worst hangovers. Then she had realised that the previous night her and Troy Bolton had almost definitely kissed, and not just a peck on the cheek. But that was only the beginning of her worries when she found herself sat next to Troy Bolton followed by Ms. Darbus for the entire plane ride. And that wasn't the last of her trouble's…

,

,

"_Hello…testing, 1,2,3" Ms. Darbus screeched as she stood parallel to the exit on the left in full view of the class. "Right well I would just like to say a few words before we exit this plane-, is this thing on?" Mrs Darbus' high pitched squeal bled through the speakers as her long bony fingers tapped furiously on the microphone located at the front of the plane. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_The air hostess clearly becoming infuriatingly annoyed with Ms. Darbus' attempts to communicate with the drowsy teenagers far more preoccupied with catching up on sleep rather than listen to Darbus drown on about the do's and don'ts of Greece decided to step in once and for all. _

_A mid-aged woman complete with bleached blonde hair tied gracefully into a bun around the back of her head finally managed to pull herself away from her red lip stick and small gold compact to help Ms. Darbus at the front of the plane. "Madame it is most definitely on!" she howled before returning to her stand located towards the food and drinks' trolley she had been manning the past few hours. _

"_Well" Ms. Darbus continued after sending a significant amount of death glares towards the women who resembled herself so much. "As I was saying we are about to get off the plane now, so I would just like to remind everyone to stay together. We shall be walking to the local harbour where we shall be getting a short ferry to Kalokairi."They had to take a short ferry to the small island once they arrived, a trip none of the seniors were particularly looking forward to._

_Now remember…DANFORTH ARE YOU LISTENING!" Mrs Darbus shot at Chad who jumped from his seat and immediately returned his attention in the direction of the shrieking. "As I was saying…we are here as representatives of the school, I don't expect any disobedience, no trouble, no shouting, I just want you to all set good examples, otherwise you will ALL have detention first day back. Clear?" Mrs Darbus finished before throwing the microphone back to the middle aged lady at the back who gracefully snatched it in return. _

_Gabriella retrieved the small bag from her lap and began following the rest of the class off the plane in a long trail. The first thing Gabriella noticed was the temperature it was boiling, relaxing, refreshing even. The long beam of warmth bounced off her skin as she began climbing down the steps towards the ground. 'It's only just beginning' Gabriella thought to herself as she dared a small glance backwards to see Troy smirking towards her direction. "Jerk" she hissed before catching up with Taylor at the front of the crowd. _

,

,

"DUDE, that's nasty" Chad groaned as he brought his tall muscular hand towards his nose, covering his nose quickly before any more of the intoxicating musky scent could drift into his nostrils.

"Chad it's a donkey, what do you expect?" Taylor snickered back before patting the creature on its back, stroking its soft hair around its main.

"I don't care what it is, it stinks!" Chad replied turning his head away in repulsion as Taylor began patting away besides the donkey's long ear.

"Chad…have a heart!" Gabriella replied as she began joining Taylor's attempt at grooming the donkey's main up and down. Gabriella began smoothing the rough tousled hair back and forth, soothing, taming, affectionately.

"Besides, this little guy is gonna help us carry our luggage up like the next 259 steps or whatever." Taylor replied before handing her luggage over to older Greek women armed with sugar cubes.

"But hey…if you don't want his help, we'll meet you up there and you can carry your OWN luggage!" Taylor replied before linking her arms with Gabriella's as the two girls began walking up the tower of steps beneath them.

"HUH" Chad replied as he began to attempt wheeling his suitcase up the cold stone steps following the girls who had begun jumping ahead in the distance.

.

.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick!" Chad gagged before running towards edge of the small ferry they were currently seated on. They had been on the ferry approximately 45 minutes, with nothing but Mrs Darbus' entertaining 'sing songs' to keep them occupied. _

"_Chad, get a grip on yourself, like how many of those travel sickness pills did you actually take?" Troy asked before following his friend out towards the edge of the boat as Chad's head remained slung over the wooden railings, his afro bobbing back and forth. _

"_Look" Chad began before taking a sip of his water Taylor had made him buy from the food and drink's trolley to appease the middle-aged hostess that had caught them in the bathroom in an interesting position…together a short while before. "I'm just not that good at travelling!" Chad replied as he placed the plastic circular lid back on the plastic bottle full of clear liquid. _

"_Not that good, understatement of the century." Troy mumbled to himself before taking a walk around the perimeter of the boat. It wasn't that big, it surprised Troy how they all actually managed to fit in the tiny boat but it was cosy. As he turned the small corner he noticed a petite Latina stood leaning against the railing obviously deep in thought. _

_Troy sighed he knew that look all too well, she was troubled, something was gently tapping away in her mind, a question, a struggle, a fear. And at that moment there was nothing more Troy wanted to do then creep up behind her and encircle her tiny form in his arms. Protect her and inside she would protect him. _

_This was not how he pictured their first trip out the country together; he imagined just the two of them, a romantic island, sea, sand, a place where nothing could get to the two of them it was just him and Gabriella. No basketball, no parents, and no reputation, they could just be themselves…together. But those plans kind of threw themselves out the window the minute he saw her…with him. For now they were just broken promises, footprints in the sand, a distant dream. _

_A small golden curl had escaped the hold of her messy bun, blowing, drifting in the wind. She looked like a goddess sent from above…his goddess. Her skin was beaming from the light, her hair sparkled and her high cheek bones flushed with rose from the windy breeze coming from beneath her. _

_He missed her._

_She was so close to him, he could almost smell the scent of her rich perfume, yet she was so far away, there was so much stuff between them, broken promises, crushed dreams, unfinished sentences, and the air they breathed was not clean between them. _

_Things needed to be sorted out, and they would, part of him always knew that and yet part of him didn't want to know what happened, what went wrong. The thought of them wasting so much time on a stupid lack of communication scared him, so much he didn't want to talk about…them. What they were, what they could have been, and what they would be. _

_But things would be sorted out. _

_Just not today. _

,

,

"Ewww" Sharpay howled as she squirted the small bottle of disinfectant hand gel onto the stained pillow lying on the double bed Taylor and she would be sharing for the next two weeks.

"Come on Sharpay, it's not th-," Gabriella was about to continue before being abruptly cut off by the sound of a high pitched squeal.

"SOMETHING JUST MOVED!!" Sharpay began to scream as she began scanning the small furnishings of the room. The small room the three girls were located in was at the end of a small corridor, in the old Greek villa. Everything was painted in bright pale colours, light blue, yellow, green, you name the colour it was plastered on the many walls situated inside the brittle foundations of the ancient building.

The room itself contained two beds, one double, and one single, parallel to each other. On the right wall was a small circular window boasting the turquoise sea beneath them glistening away. As there were only two beds, the three girls were taking it in turns sharing the double bed, and sleeping on the single bed. Although Taylor and Sharpay and were planning a small 'exchange' between Chad, Zeke and themselves. Unfortunately for Gabriella and Troy nobody had considered their role in this 'totally brilliant plan' Sharpay and Taylor had constructed earlier that day.

"Look we'll deal with this or…it later, Darbus said she wanted us in the courtyard in 5 minutes." Taylor intercepted before Sharpay's screeching woke up the rest of the village.

"Fine…but if it dare touches my Prada tot-," Sharpay huffed before a "SHARPAY" in unison from Gabriella and Taylor who had already began walking down the stone cold steps down the corridor.

* * *

"DUDE, I'm not sharing with a guy!" Chad exclaimed before tossing the small ball he found on the way that half resembled a basketball to the side of the courtyard.

"DUDE, there's nothing more I can do about it!" Taylor exclaimed emphasizing the 'DUDE' mocking her boyfriend smugly. "Unless Gabriella…" she began, hinting at Chad.

"Well why can't I share with you?" Chad pleaded into Taylor's eyes before looking around at a disapproving Gabriella.

"Because then who's Zeke going to share with?" Gabriella asked curiously at Chad, unbeknown to her Taylor and Sharpay had other ideas.

"….Sharpay?" Chad questioned, begging, pleading with Gabriella.

"But then that's means…NO" Gabriella shouted as the thought suddenly dwelled on her what exactly Taylor and Chad had in mind. No way was she letting them swap, over her dead body.

"l don't want to be anywhere near the two of you" Gabriella began pointing at Taylor and Chad "or you two for that matter" Gabriella redirected her gaze at Sharpay and Zeke who were canoodling in the corner of the small brick wall they were sat on. "Especially when you're…like that" Gabriella finished before glancing around the room, looking at a flustered Mrs Darbus at the front of the class.

"Montez, McKessie, Danforth!"

"But Gabi…come on!" Taylor and Chad began to whine at Gabriella who remains focused at not letting them succeed their aim.

"MONTEZ, MCKESSIE, DANFORTH!" Mrs Darbus repeated for the second time, becoming increasingly frustrated with the three of them.

The three of them instantly dropped their sentences before looking up to the piercing eyes of Mrs Darbus who remain at the front of the courtyard as her mint green shawl blew from her neck.

"Now the three of you are quite finished bickering I shall continue…now there has been much anticipation about this 'task' and now I shall tell you what exactly it involves!" Mrs Darbus concluded before taking a sip from the alcoholic substance she had been given moments earlier.

"However…I know it's late tonight and everyone is jetlagged, so instead I shall tell you first thing tomorrow. Listen I want everyone downstairs out here 6:30" Mrs Darbus finished ignoring the groans coming from the class.

"FUCK 6:30" Chad groaned as he looked at the three watches that remain on his wrist. 'Great' he thought to himself.

Troy was pissed, so much had happened over the last 24 hours, he had gone to the Evan's party and got severely pissed, and ended up kissing Gabriella. He had woken up today with one hell of a hangover and had to share a plane ride with her and Darbus to get to this stupid island and to top it all off he was to be sharing a bed with a 'DUDE' for the next two weeks.

But worst of all, he had found out something he wished he wouldn't have.

He still loved Gabriella. He wanted to know what happened, her side of the story and he would find out.

Just, not yet.

* * *

**A/N Hey hope you liked that chapter, I know it was sort of a filler but at least there in Greece now. So we've got the task now, which you will find out next chapter, I was going to explain it now , but Heroes was on and my attention always drifts towards the television when it's on… so I decided to include it in the next chapter. Should be soon, I'll start working on it this weekend. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, it means a lot!**

**Grace xxx **


	10. Together

**Heya, first off I would just like to say a big thank-you to everyone who read the last chapter and the people who reviewed. And I would also like to say Happy 21****st**** Birthday to Zac Efron. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not as long as the others, but for some reason I'm extremely tired, so I hope you enjoy the amount I have written. Sorry for any mistakes, haven't had time to proof read it yet. **

**Grace xxx**

* * *

"Mrs Darbus, I can assure you there must be some mistake!" Gabriella screeched as she frantically began flicking through the list of papers securely fastened to Mrs Darbus' red clipboard.

"No Miss Montez I can assure you there is definitely not!" Mrs Darbus muttered back in pure amusement as the two teenagers began searching in pure horror, as the thought of the upcoming events began to dwell on their minds heavily.

"Wait…let me see that." The deep throaty voice came from behind the two girls as the rest of their classmates began to shudder at the thought of the arguments that were about to follow.

"MISS MONTEZ, MR BOLTON FOR THE LAST TIME; THERE IS DEFINITELY NO MISTAKE!" Mrs Darbus howled before snapping the silver clipboard back with a SNAP. "Montez, Bolton, I have nothing left to say apart from…pair up!" Mrs Darbus snickered before wrapping her violet shawl around her broad shoulders and marching off towards the direction of the beaches.

"This cannot be happening!" Gabriella moaned before stomping off towards the direction of Taylor and Sharpay who remain at the front of the courtyard, heads directed at the floor, twiddling their thumbs…nervously.

The day had started rather pleasantly for Gabriella at least; she had awoken to the morning breeze from the Greek Islands, the hot sun lightly warming her bronzed skin gently. Everything was fresh, the smell, the views, the feeling, and a new start to what Gabriella would hope to be a new beginning for everything.

Mrs Darbus had requested they meet 6:30 outside the courtyard overlooking the row of ancient Greek Villa's framing the turquoise sea that peacefully sway back and forth, gently rocking against the stone cliff side's towering from above. Although early for some Gabriella hadn't had any trouble finding the energy to wake up, and get set ready for the day ahead. Shame that couldn't be said for the rest of them…especially the boys.

,

,

"_Boys…wakey, wakey" Taylor whispered mockingly as her left hand reached forward to the pull down the wooden handle that gently lie on the creaky door, her right arm firmly gripping the wooden bucket full of water Sharpay and she had found just outside the villa. _

"_Is it hot in here Taylor? I think the boys need…cooling down!" Sharpay winked at Taylor as they carefully did their best not to flap their flip flops against the wooden floors. _

_Sharpay bent towards Zeke before placing a trail of sweet kisses against his chin leading down to his neck following along his chest. "Umm…baby that feels…nice" Zeke moaned half heatedly before burying the crook of his head back within the midst of the thin white blankets. _

"_Hmm…honey I'm going to give you once chance, and one chance only, get up now or you will not see any of these in a long time." Sharpay whispered seductively into Zeke's right ear. As she placed a final kiss just below his lip, as their foreheads connected together. _

_Tay having just begun to follow Sharpay's trail of kisses only on Chad, not Zeke also whispered into his ear gently. "Baby, I'll give you 1 more minute, until I dump this surprisingly ice cold sea water into that afro of yours quicker than you can say…" _

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Both Chad and Zeke quickly shot before staring each other in the face as water trickled down their necks and dropped down towards the bed sheets. Chad's afro had flattened instantly as small curls began sliding their way back up gradually as only a few small bounces remained. Zeke on the other hand had only just remembered himself and Chad had been sharing the double bed, and had slept together that night within quite a small closure. _

"_We warned you…" The girls muttered before smirking and blowing a small teasing kiss in the boy's direction. "Now as for Bolton" Sharpay hushed before turning around, astonishingly as her face came into contact with an empty bed. _

"_Where's Bolton?" Taylor hushed before turning her gaze back towards Chad and Zeke who also had just registered Troy's absence. _

"_Beats me…sometimes he just likes to go for a morning jog, probably just gone to take a walk round the beaches." Chad finished before grabbing a small towel off the side of the window seal and began rubbing his afro against it furiously. _

"_Now as for the meeting…" Taylor nattered before grabbing the empty bucket off the side of the room and ushering Sharpay out, leaving the boys to plot their revenge in private. _

,

,

"Guys did you have ANYTHING to do with this…" Troy howled frustrated at his friends beside him…twiddling their thumbs looking at the cold cobble ground beneath their feat.

Silence.

"I'll ask you ONE more time…did you have anything to do with this?" Troy growled slowly, harshly, coldly. The tension beneath the four friends was unbearable, the rest of the class had long departed leaving only Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke. Gabriella stood a few steps away from Troy, hands on hips, glaring at the rest of the gang.

Taylor was the first to crack, unlike the others she didn't have the nerve to blatantly lie to her best friend like that; she could see Gabriella's brown orbs piercing at her from behind Troy's deeper blue ones. The tension was intolerable, heavy, someone was going to snap and Taylor would be dammed if she was at the receiving end. She would spill, as best she could and then she would run, along with the rest of them as they set themselves for the long journey ahead.

,

"_No meddling?"... "Chad baby, we've meddled every step of the way through their relationship, we meddled them apart once before, why don't we meddle them back together…come on babe one last meddle?"_

,

"…well" Taylor began, building her strength. She was nervous, Chad was shitting himself and Zeke and Sharpay had snuck out unbeknown to the rest of them who were too concerned with Gabriella and Troy's reaction to stop them and drag them down with them.

"It was my idea, don't blame her!" Chad piped in, perusing the noble option of protecting his girlfriend, if those two wanted to fuck shit at him it didn't matter, as long as he kept Tay out of this. A duty once Troy would've leapt at for Gabriella… no questions asked.

"NO BABY, it was my idea, my actions, Chad had nothing to do with this!" Tay exclaimed gratefully, oblivious to the anger penetrating from Troy and Gabriella as Chad and herself bicker over the idea none knew of yet.

"Basically…we might have been given the opportunity to choose our partners, and we might have…accidentlysignedyournamesdown!" Tay finished quickly, exhaling a large intake of breath.

"YOU WHAT?" Troy and Gabriella both shouted simultaneously together.

"Well…" Taylor began"it's kinda funny really" she finished as her thumbs twiddled together, her entire body facing down, furthest away from Troy and Gabriella.

,

,

"_So in conclusion, I shall let you choose your parta-ners for this project providing they are sensible choices. I do not want to see any of you working with someone who will have an overall bad influence on your grades." Mrs Darbus finished before attaching a crisp sheet of white paper to the notice board along with a few drama club notices. _

"_Oh and I almost forgot, parta-ners must be boy-girl. Gives a bit more balance, don't you think!" Mrs Darbus finished before strutting off in the direction of the drama office a few rooms down. _

"_Hey babe, shall we sign our names down together?" Taylor asked Chad before removing her petite arms from his broad shoulders to grab the pen that swing back and forth on the silver chain. _

"_I don't exactly get a choice in the matter, do I?" Chad questioned before reading the names that were already signed on the list. Sharpay and Zeke's taking up most of the space, well more specifically Sharpay's. _

"_Chad baby don't be silly!" Taylor sighed before turning her head to meet his, watching Troy and Gabriella bicker out the corner of eye further down the corridor. "Of course you don't!" She finished before re-directing her gaze at a fuming Gabriella who had begun to shout back at Troy who had finished his latest 'make-out' session with another worthless slut. _

"_Cover your ears, World War three's about to break out!" Chad mumbled to Taylor before enclosing her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her waist protectively. _

"_Pity" Taylor muttered softly into Chad's ear as she tore her shameful eyes away from the fighting once 'golden couple' before elaborating her spoken words to Chad. _

"_What is?" Chad murmured softly before placing a small compassionate kiss on her long neck. _

"_Well…just look at them, you know as well as I what really happened…between both parties. I just wish they would see it too, they belong together, they were better together, we need to put them back together….together, partners, Greece…together" Taylor finished battling between herself this new idea that was beginning to form inside her head. All of a sudden something clicked, sparks went off inside her, shooting off like electricity, firing away and riding the night sky. _

"_Tay…" Chad began sensing the excitement within her. "I thought we agreed…no more-" _

"_Meddling , yes I know but Chad…baby this is brilliant, we put their names down together, they get paired up for this trip and BANG before we know it East High's 'golden couple' will be back together…for good this time." Taylor finished as she began to scribble Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton on the signup sheet. _

"_Come on…baby, just this last meddle, besides with them out the way it will leave a lot more time for us to get…reacquainted." Taylor whispered seductively into Chad's left ear as her small hands found their way crawling up his chest. _

"_Will you do that thing I like when…" Chad moaned into Taylor's grasp, before hearing her short anticipated reply. _

"_Yes"_

,

,

"SO YOU JUST SIGNED US UP, NOT ONCE IN THE TWO WEEKS BEFORE WE CAME ON THIS STUPID TRIP DID YOU ONCE THINK OF TELLING YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOU'D SIGNED HER UP WITH ONE OF THE BIGGEST JERKS IN THE SCHOOL!" Gabriella screamed at Taylor, Gabriella was fuming, the one person she thought she could trust had just gone and done the one thing , if possible to make her life even more miserable.

"HEY THAT 'JERK' IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Troy growled before continuing his disapproving glances at Chad and Taylor.

"NOT NOW" Gabriella spat at Troy before continuing to lecture Chad and Taylor about their 'stupid' actions that day.

"Excuse-me!" Troy shouted, offended that Gabriella was more annoyed with someone other than him at the time being.

"I said not now, I'll deal with you later!" Gabriella spat once again If not more bitterly in the direction of Troy.

"Look we were going to tell you, we really were but I guess it just… slipped our minds somehow." Taylor sighed apologetically, she was sorry, she really was but well she just needed them to understand she was doing this for their own benefit.

"Somehow, maybe when you were too busy fucking each other in the plane's bathroom, how come none of us heard Mrs Darbus say we could choose our own partners?" Gabriella asked curiously, defensively.

"Let me see maybe because Troy was too busy 'making-out' with the cheerleader by her locker to notice Mrs Darbus mention the fact we could choose our partners, and you were too busy watching him." Taylor finished, satisfied with her efforts, that little comment was sure to have thrown a spanner in the works, and had left both Troy and Gabriella speechless.

"Now if you don't mind, Chad and I would like to actually get to work on our project!" Taylor finished before entwining Chad's hand with her own, leading him out towards the beaches.

"So…watching me were you Montez" Troy smirked at Gabriella who still stare at the empty space once occupied by Chad and Taylor.

"Shut up"

* * *

"So where do you wanna check out first?" Troy asked Gabriella as he began setting up the video camera, packing it into his black bag; he would most likely be carrying around for the next two weeks.

"I told you, I'm not working with you!" Gabriella replied stubbornly, they had been having this argument for over half an hour now, he would ask Gabriella where to start their project and she would reply bitterly that if she said she wasn't going to work with him the first time 'why the hell would I say yes the next 20 times!' But he didn't give up.

He never would.

"Come on Brie, we're a good team, fine we hate each other's guts, I think you're a cheating bitch, and you think I'm a fucking jerk but you can't deny facts…we're a good team." Troy finished as he began trying to attempt Gabriella to at least consider working with him on this stupid project.

Mrs Darbus had told them earlier that day that their task was to produce a short film about the local attractions on the island of Kalokairi. They had to visit the local tourist attractions, talk to the locals, and perform a short movie that could be played to advertise the island. At the end of the two weeks the winners would receive additional credit and an A+ in performing arts. Mrs Darbus had explained that if their performance in the movie was 'outstanding' and 'spectacular' it would definitely be worth an A+ in performing arts.

"How exactly are we a good team, we can't stand to be within the same room together for 5 minutes without fighting let alone making a fucking short feature film production." Gabriella spat before taking out her iPhone and checking for any new messages.

"Well you're good at all the…smart stuff, the timing, the script…things like that." Troy concluded as he debated whether it would be easier just to pick her over his shoulder and carry her to their first destination himself.

"And what exactly are you good at?" Gabriella asked, mood brightened a little after Troy's flattery.

"Well, you know I give it the charm…the wow factor." Troy finished cockily, smirking at Gabriella who suddenly rolled her eyes and began redirect her interest back to her IPhone.

"Listen Gabriella I don't want to spend my two fucking weeks here working with a heartless bitch, who can't pay attention to anything other than her IPhone, now listen you either get your legs moving and follow me to the beach, or I'm going to carry you there myself. For once I'm going to prove something to everyone, that I can make this fucking movie and not take the piss, and not you not anyone is going to get in my way, I don't care about the past, for this week and this week only I'm going to put it fucking behind me and get this done. Now are you coming or am I taking you there myself." Troy growled, his voice flowing with passion because every word heard coming out of his mouth, for once was not bullshit. It was true, he wanted to prove something.

Gabriella sighed; he wasn't the only one that actually wanted to do a good job on this stupid project. And she didn't want to spend her two weeks here dwelling. Fine she hated him, but she wouldn't lie, a small part of her wanted work with him, she missed him. His smile, his words, his lips and his love. He wanted to prove something, as well as she.

And they would.

* * *

**A/N; Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a filler but the real drama should get going next couple of chapters, besides there going to have to start working together for this project. Although it may seem like they've put their differences aside, there's still many arguments to come.**

**If you have time please check out a one-shot I rewrote recently. It's called 'It's like you're a drug' I initially published it last month, however the grammar wasn't exactly up to scratch so anyway I re-wrote it and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. If you could read and review it would be much appreciated. **

**Please review, I'm trying to achieve at least 50…only 7 more! Though the more the merrier. **

**Grace xxx**


	11. Change

**Hey, hope you all had a good Halloween yesterday, yes there's nothing I enjoy more than walking around in a black dress stupidly without a jacket in the cold for around three hours singing the HSM 3 soundtrack. Good times, by the way I wasn't just randomly doing that, I was dressed up as a witch. Anyway this chapter has a bit of drama but the main focus of it is to begin to give you an insight as to how this bitterness all began. How they got into that pattern of harassing each other in the hallways etc. Hope you enjoy! **

**Grace xxx **

**

* * *

**"_Now I would like each of you to come up here and collect your equipment for the task, might I remind you…Danforth that all equipment must be returned at the end of the project in the same condition." Mrs Darbus finished glaring at Chad suspiciously. Mrs Darbus had never forgiven him after he had broken one of the important props for the fall musical 'Twinkle Town' a year prior. _

_The class had been lounging around the court area for around fifteen minutes listen to Darbus drabble on about each and every one of the functions and settings of the video recorders they were receiving curtsey of Mr Evans' donation last fall. _

_Gabriella and Troy had begun bickering around fourteen minutes and 50 seconds ago, once Troy had begun to make snide remarks about Gabriella and the whole task in general. Gabriella of course in response had 'accidently' stepped on his foot with her stiletto's Sharpay had 'insisted' she wear to match her cute button dress ready for the days' activities. _

"_Now once I call your name collect your camera along with this tripod and protective casing, and then you are free to wonder for the rest of the day and work on the task." Mrs Darbus finished before grabbing her red clipboard, making her way through the list of various couple's set together for the duration of the task. _

"_Miss Evans and Mr Baylor, Miss McKessie and Danforth…" Mrs Darbus began to read as Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke began to make their way towards the front and collect their cameras. _

"_BOLTON, MONTEZ, could you stop bickering for a minute and collect your selected equipment PLEASE!" Mrs Darbus concluded before reluctantly passing the camera to Gabriella, as she did with all the cameras; passing to the girls' rather than the 'responsible' boys. _

,

,

Troy groaned in frustration as he followed Gabriella and the gang, after this morning's events he was already in a bad mood and somehow he didn't think walking around in a foreign country filming everything and anything with the one person he hated would exactly lighten the matter.

"Bolton, hurry up" Gabriella's voice echoed through his eardrums, just the words 'Bolton' coming out her lips; the lips he would once treat so tenderly, savoring their unique flavour. He didn't like it, he'd never liked it. He'd seen her with…him and she'd seen him with Stacey. They had gotten into a massive argument and from then on she had begun to call him Bolton, he never even had the chance to explain.

He quickly began to jog up the cold steps, tying his sweatshirt around his shoulders, shielding him from the hot sun. He caught up just able to reach Gabriella's wrist and turn her backwards.

"Listen we're doing this project together, don't you think we've gone past last name terms." Troy howled, his grip firm on her small wrists, their flesh began to burn together.

"What are you implying?" Gabriella whimpered ignoring the stabbing sensation coming from her wrists secured firmly in Troy's grasp.

Troy couldn't ignore the smug grin that ushered its way to his lips, they always went back to this game, taunting, always ahead of each other, never listening always assuming. "That we call each other by our-"

"Yes, I got that what I want to know is why?" Gabriella replied stubbornly as the pain began to numb.

"Because I don't want to spend the duration of this task as Bolton and Montez, at least for this project call me Troy, anything I don't give a fuck just not Bolton." Troy finished his breath suffocating her own. Only she knew the real reason why he'd always hated Bolton, it reminded him of his father, the game, the stress, pressure. He loved his father, he loved basketball but he didn't want to be reminded of the strain that came with it every second of the day. He treasured the moments when he and Gabriella could escape up to the roof-top garden and forget. Forget everything; just be themselves, no reputation, no 'have you thought about your future' talks, just him and her. When they were together they weren't Scholastic Decathlon Team Member and Wildcat Champion they were just Troy and Gabriella.

"No" Gabriella replied before jerking her arms away from Troy's grasp and racing the steps in hope to catch up with the others, who hadn't noticed their missing presence.

"WHY NOT?" Troy shouted from his stood position as he regained his balance to Gabriella who had already recovered a great distance of steps.

"Gabriella stopped and turned around. "Because that Troy is dead to me." She replied before her high heal began tapping against the concrete steps, resuming the steady rhythm.

* * *

"So we're going to need a wide-shot of this from the outside, than a close-up of this detail here, fascinating isn't it and then maybe a final camera shot from…right here." Taylor finished before locating a spot in the dingy caves they had entered five minutes former.

"Did you get that baby?" Taylor asked as she began ushering Chad outside the entrance of the caves the gang had decided would be a good idea to start as a location for their project. Taylor had insisted Troy and Gabriella join them as neither member really wanted to leave the two alone...just yet.

"I am Sharpay Evans and today we are here in this cave. Just look how fabulously the colour of these caves compliment my shoes, if you are interested in using me as a young, experienced, extremely talented actor you shall have to get in touch with my agent-" Sharpay began to ramble, as the camera remained zoomed- in at her center…cave.

"CUT, CUT, CUT!" Zeke exclaimed as he stopped the camera rolling, ignoring the shocked glances Sharpay was giving him.

"Listen baby, you know how much I love your…acting, it's just well this has to be about well Kalokairi so not about your shoes or if your available…" Zeke began as he tried to tell Sharpay that this movie would actually had to feature some footage of the island.

"Singing!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly. "You think I should sing about the island as well…I can see it now, a golden spotlight, a dazzling microphone, center stage, I mean cave and a red curtain-" Sharpay began as she began reciting various performances grabbing Taylor's pen attached to her clipboard as a microphone.

"Yeah…sure" Zeke finished as he began rolling the camera at the caves they had entered earlier on.

"The Kalokairi Musicale…featuring Sharpay Evans, oooh I love it." Sharpay exclaimed as she began visualizing her own musicale ignoring the glances she was receiving from the rest of them.

"Look Bolton can you stop messing around for one second and just film with the stupid camera…okay!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pressed PLAY on the camera and resumed her earlier position.

"Sure thing…Montez." Troy finished as he begun adjusting the camera pointing directly at Gabriella. Gabriella was blank, for once in her life she didn't have a clue what to do and she wasn't only talking about the project. Her and Troy were getting nowhere, nothing had been achieved, at last Taylor and Chad had a small bit of footage, Zeke and Sharpay well they had…Sharpay but what did Gabriella and Troy have. A full four minutes of footage involving a small ant crossing the pathway armed with a bit of food.

"Did you know Kalokairi isn't even the real name of this island?" Gabriella begun as the camera began rolling. "It's real name is Skopelos a name giv-"

"CUT, CUT, CUT, right listen Montez we are not starting our film off like that." Troy replied harshly as he stopped the camera and took a few steps closer to Gabriella daringly.

"Why not?" Gabriella whined defensively at Troy as she took a brave step towards Troy.

"Well for one its' B-O-R-I-N-G, like who wants to find out about a name in the opening title." Troy snarled as his met Gabriella's rolling eyes somewhere in the middle.

"Oh sorry I didn't know our task was to produce a multi-award winning block buster!" Gabriella snickered bitterly before folding her small arms against her small dress boldly. "Secondly…" Gabriella replied, her sharp stiletto tapping against the cold interior of the caves.

"Huh?" Troy replied shaken back a little, for once he wasn't one step ahead; he was one step behind.

"Well you said well for one, well for second…" Gabriella replied harshly as she watched the deep blue in his eyes swirl around in confusion. She could always count on staring into his eyes for a direct answer for a question. She never listened to his mouth, his words were pure bullshit; she listened to his eyes. They portrayed how he was really feeling, that day she knew he was hurt, but she couldn't let him win, so she had began to build barrier's up around herself. She couldn't let herself again.

She still couldn't.

"Well…I just don't like it okay!" Troy shouted back 'maturely'.

"Oh I'm sure that will go, sorry Mrs Darbus we couldn't do this stupid project because Troy didn't like it!" Gabriella blurted out before realizing she had done something she swore she wouldn't. She had called him Troy, sure it wasn't in context but it was a Troy none the less.

The way her voice spoke his name, it was so easy, it rolled off the tongue and straight to his heart. It was so…natural. And she wasn't the only one who realized this, the small smile that quickly found refuge in his lips. It wasn't an apology it was nothing of the sort, they were still nowhere near ready to sort out these misunderstandings.

But it was a start.

Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to break the formation that had recently formed, the atmosphere was tense.

"So why was the name given?" Troy asked as he began making his way back towards the camera.

"HUH?" Gabriella asked, why back down all of a sudden, why surrender. But then Gabriella realized he hadn't. He had won; he was merely celebrating, letting her win too. He got his Troy, she got her intro.

"Well you were about to explain why it's called Kalokairi instead of Skopelos." Troy finished broadly, adjusting his view so he could line up the camera direct with her small figure.

"Well em…basically Kalokairi was just a name the producers of 'Mamma Mia' decided to give the island. It means summer in Greek." Gabriella finished proudly before Troy pressed the STOP button on the recorder.

"Gabs, Troy, you coming?" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella whilst the rest of the gang began to exit the dark caves they had entered what had felt like hours ago.

"Yeah…we'll catch up in a minute." Gabriella spoke softly before making her way towards Troy who had began packing the camera away in its case.

Gabriella began to gather the papers attached to the clipboard, helping Troy pack away. He shut the camera screen, whilst she began to open the leather casing, as he directed his next actions she was already one step ahead, fastening the zip. It was like they clicked together, fitted as one, they worked in sync. That was something the others had always been jealous of, even Taylor and Chad who had been dating almost as long as them couldn't even compare to what Gabriella and Troy had. They could tell what the other was thinking, worked together as a team; he was the yin to her yang, the wild to her cat and the key to her heart.

The silence was tolerable; it wasn't awkward more peaceful, content. Though Gabriella needed answers, she gently eased her way into the question; she didn't want a fight more a mere answer. "So…why'd you change your mind?" Gabriella asked softly, cautiously as she continued her actions, no eye contact needed.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked inquisitively, curiously, before zipping up the remaining strap left on the case.

"I thought you hated my intro, too b-o-r-i-n-g." Gabriella emphasized as she stopped what she was doing before meeting his gaze. His eyes were swirling blue and for the first time in months, she saw someone looking back at her.

"I guess changes aren't always bad things." Troy replied as his stood, never breaking the small connection the two were having. And yet the more Gabriella thought about it, the more she realized it was true. Maybe her and Troy working together wasn't exactly a bad change, sure right now it was bad but maybe, just maybe in the long run it would do them the world of good. And maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to call each other by their first names rather than Bolton and Montez.

Maybe Troy was right, not all changes are bad.

"Yeah" Gabriella mumbled before following Troy in the direction of the steps, they had accomplished little physically and by no means were they even close to becoming acquaintances let alone friends but it was a start none the less. A start that in the long run would work towards achieving and maybe returning the once former relationship they had once shared. And maybe just maybe changes weren't always bad.

,

,

_He walked in; his skin was pale, his eyes' red, only she would be able to tell he'd been crying, she being the only person he didn't want to know he'd been crying, Gabriella. His blood pumping venom, fury, he was angry with her and she was angry with him. _

_Not even that. _

_Anger couldn't explain it. _

_No._

_Maybe in years it would be just anger but for now it was so much more. Broken trust, betrayal, hurt, hatred, but really it was only a misunderstanding, a web of lies, a foundation of confusion, misinterpretation escalated into so much more. _

_He slammed his locker shut, ripping out the photo of her, shredding it to pieces. Anyone who was anyone knew he was in a bad mood, the way his form had strutted in, slamming everything around him, pushing freshman kids' out of his way like they were common scum. And then he saw her, looking as angelic as ever, she had been crying as well. Her eyes were puffy, a small stain of mascara from the previous day still remain plastered just beneath her eyes and it was all for him. It was the first time he had seen her in days, she had been mysteriously 'absent' for the past week or so. Only Taylor knowing the real reason why, Sharpay assuming she knew as well. _

"_Move out my way….Bolton." Her piercing voice echoed through the halls, killing him inside, piercing through the pain. She was back and she wasn't going to let him stop her, for once in her life she was going to stand on her own two feet. Troy was dead to her; however Bolton was a whole new ball game. _

_He watched her pass, so that was how it was going to be now. Nothing but worthless taunts in corridors, snickers at each other in classrooms. Well two could play that came and two would, until one of them would break. _

_One of them always had to break; it was the aim of the game. _

_And one would, but maybe not as quickly as anticipated, maybe it would take more than a few months giving each other hell. Maybe even a trip to Greece. _

**

* * *

AN/ Well there you go, I decided to end it with the flashback because I like things mixed up a little. I completely forgot earlier but I'd just like to apologize for the delay it took me to post this chapter. Let's just say this half term has been really hectic, besides seeing HSM 3, three times but I just couldn't resist. **

**I also spent my time last week writing a one-shot 'Hot 'N' Cold', feel free to check it out, all reviews appreciated. Anyway school begins next week so I'll try and have an update out by the end of the week but no promises. **

**Please review, it adds a bit of sunshine to my day!**

**Grace xxx**


	12. Broken Promise

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. In this chapter it's basically more Troy and Gabriella, bickering as per usual and exploring and developing this strange relationship between the two. Please review and hope you enjoy!**

**Grace xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

_Her heart stopped, cold blood ran through her veins tediously, motionless, dead. Everything around her was black, dark, gone. She tore her feeble eyes away from the grimy checkered floor beneath the soles of her black shoes. She looked up for a split second and saw the one thing she feared the most. The flat steady line, the constant bleep beating, drowning her ears, his heart was no longer beating. _

_He was dead. _

_The panic followed, the aftermath resulting in the staff closing the blinds, snatching him from Gabriella's view, they were taking him away from her. She wanted to go inside, she needed to say goodbye, her fists pounding on the door, failing unsuccessfully as she was pulled away by the one person she blamed. _

"_Gabriella, you can't go in there, they're saving him." Maria Montez repeated over and over as she tugged Gabriella away. _

"_THEY'RE NOT SAVING HIM; GET OFF ME I NEED TO SEE HIM…NEED TO!" Gabriella cried hysterically into her Mother's shoulder, as her fists struck the wall over and over. _

_Time came to a halt, every second being dragged out as long as possible, piercing her heart, stabbing over and over. Everything was played in slow motion, taunting her; the nurse's furiously running across the corridors, the small girl on reception chewing her nails, the doctor's resuscitating the numb carcass lying on the sickening bed opposite her. _

_They weren't saving him fast enough. Time had been fractured, silence was among them. A tall man with jet black hair exited the room, his gaze fixed to the floor as if by glue. He looked up and she knew what was coming. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_,  
_

"Hey Gabriella" A desperate growl attempted to occupy her attention for the second time in a row, but she didn't hear, her interest was elsewhere, how could a year have gone by this quickly, how was she already approaching the one time every year she feared the most.

"MONTEZ!" Troy roared for a third and final time, snapping Gabriella from her thoughts. Earlier that day the gang had decided to depart separate ways for 'purpose of the project', but Gabriella and Troy had suspected differently. The others wanted to make-out and Troy and Gabriella would just get in the way, they always did when it came to relationships.

"Huh" Gabriella replied in a daze. Her light blue dress blew in the wind along with her soft brunette curls; she looked like she'd just stepped out of a dream. Ironic she had just been pulled from a nightmare.

"You were out of it for a bit there, come on we need to go left." Troy replied as he began to trudge up the steps on the cliff-side they had begun climbing 56 minutes ago.

"Right" Gabriella replied before following Troy in the trail of steps that led to the very top of the cliff Sharpay and Taylor had practically begged Gabriella and Troy to spend the day visiting.

"No, I said left." Troy replied as his patience began to fall and his feet began to climb up towards the concrete slabs.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, I was just saying right, as in to clarify what you just said." Gabriella muttered mockingly as the slow bickering began. Neither one could say anything without it turning into a witty banter fighting for so much more than pride.

Gabriella's pace quickened, altering the tapping rhythm Gabriella's white pumps had created. So far they had been taking the pace slow, neither breaking the boundaries set mutually at the beginning as Troy had begun to casually stroll up the small pathway leading to the cliff.

The sun radiating off their backs, bouncing off Gabriella's glossy hair, it was a hot day in Kalokairi, though the nearer Gabriella and Troy got to the approaching cliff side, the windier it became. A breath of fresh air ran chills down Gabriella's spine as she crossed her arms, clasping onto the remaining warmth of the sun.

"How many more steps we got?" Gabriella moaned as she kept her distance close to Troy's ahead of her own. He always had to lead, the first to get everywhere, the champion, the protector. But trust is a two-way street, he wouldn't be able to get their alone, he needed her help.

He always would.

"Hundred and seventy six" Troy replied instantly, letting no emotion slip through his carefully constructed walls. His pace always on cue, marching ahead, it was a surprise Gabriella could keep up.

But she always would, she had his back even when he least needed her strength.

"You've been keeping count?" Gabriella asked with a hint of curiously, observing Troy's body movement, the language of his actions.

"You haven't?" Troy replied rhetorically never missing a beat, he was focused, she could tell. His eyes, a deep shade of blue, not letting another shade slip edgeways, his motivation was fixed.

"Well no, I kinda have better things to do than count each step I walk past." Gabriella replied scornfully, appealing to his more casual sense of humour, oblivious to her inner motive being to break that focus.

"What, like walk over them." Troy replied contemptuously as he adjusted his tone, trickling a small amount of humour but never betraying that steady need, his aim; he had to get to the top of that cliff. It was a challenge and Troy Bolton never lost a challenged especially to himself.

A light smile found refuge from the corners of Gabriella's lips before returning her gaze confidently. "No…well I've got better things to worry about, rather than 'was that hundred and seventy three or a hundred and seventy-"

"One…it was a hundred and seventy one." Troy replied sternly cutting Gabriella off mid sentence. "It takes your mind off things, drowns every other stupid thought in your head at the minute, it's…kinda peaceful." Troy replied tenderly.

"Yeah well...maybe I'll try it sometime." Gabriella replied humorously, it was around lunchtime; she and Troy had now been walking up towards the cliff for around an hour, 30 minutes. 'Not long now Gabriella, not long now', she thought to herself before securing her stable balance.

She looked up at Troy, whose sandy hair was blowing in the wind, unlike her he wasn't affected by the soft breeze. He had on one of the few sweatshirts Chad had actually managed to pack him, along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

He gently slowed down, his focus dropping slightly, though never taking his eyes of the prize. "Maybe you will Gabriella…maybe you will." Troy replied softly before continuing the fixed action of left over right foot, pushing his body forwards, climbing up the steps.

'This better be one hell of a view' Gabriella thought to herself as she followed Troy as they began to climb the remaining steps, always in sync with each other, never a step out of line.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Taylor asked curiously at Chad before glancing up to remove Chad's sun glasses from her head. Taylor and Chad had decided to go to the local beaches, consisting of a five minute walk from their hotel.

"I'm sure they're fine baby…now where were we?" Chad ushered quickly before grabbing Taylor's waist and pulling her back on the beach towel they had been lying on for the past 20 minutes.

"You sure, it's just well they didn't seem very happy this morning, you should have seen Gabriella's face when I told her that she and Troy was going up the cliff today." Taylor finished as she pulled herself up again from Chad's tight grasp.

"Listen, they were going to have to work alone together sometime, its better they get all the awkwardness between them out their system now so they can actually do this project without fighting and maybe they might…you know resolve their differences. Besides it gives me and you more time to…spend alone together." Chad finished suggestively before raising his eyebrows at Taylor who lightly punched his arm.

"I don't know, it's just I wish there was just a way to make them understand they belong together, get it all out in the open." Taylor moaned at Chad before unscrewing the lid of sun tan lotion currently occupied next to the camera.

"Tay come on, we both know that's never going to happen, all we can hope for is that someday they'll be able to pass each other in the corridors without a single snide comment coming out, if they ever get to that stage, then that's an achievement within itself." Chad finished before opening his palms and receiving a large dose of sun cream in the center of his broad hands.

"Anyway where did Sharpay and Zeke say they were off to today?" Chad questioned before watching Taylor lie on the towel as he began to massage her shoulders with the sun cream.

"I think Sharpay said Zeke wanted to ask around the village, take in some of the culture, like how they cook, specialities, stuff like that. And I know Sharpay said she needed a long chat with Kelsi over the phone." Taylor finished as her skin began to melt like soft clay under Chad's warm embrace.

"Ouch that's going to cost, why does she need to speak to Kelsi anyway, she's coming up here next week?" Chad asked as his warm hands began to apply and alternate pressure between Taylor's shoulders and long neck.

"Oh, baby that feels…really, really good!" Taylor moaned as Chad's hands began to explore lower and lower. "Erm…I think Sharpay wants Kelsi to write some songs for the project, you know the 'Kalokairi Musicale…featuring Sharpay Evans', I feel sorry for Kelsi."Taylor whimpered as Chad removed his skilled hands from Taylor's shoulders.

"My turn" Chad replied enthusiastically as he began to stretch out his form along the red and white towel currently placed against the soft sand.

"In your dreams baby, besides we've got work to do!" Taylor replied as she leapt off the towel before brushing off the small grains of sand stuck to her leopard print bikini. Taylor quickly folded the towel before snatching the small digital camera from the sand, ignoring Chad's groan as the realisation hit him that he wouldn't be getting his massage any time soon.

"Hey I'll make it worth your while…we get some good footage and maybe we'll go visit that spot behind those trees over there…" Taylor whispered suggestively before pointing out the small island of trees in the distance.

"So where shall we start?" Chad practically screamed before he jumped off the towel enthusiastically, grabbing the camera besides Taylor.

* * *

"Oh...my" Gabriella gasped as she looked at the spectacular view beneath her. This view was most definitely worth the ridiculous amount of steps Troy and Gabriella had climbed prior.

"It's…amazing" Troy panted as the began to regain his breath, Gabriella and Troy had raced up the last 50 steps leaving the two of them both out of breath, blood pumping faster than the speed of light itself. Below Troy and Gabriella stood the most remarkable view neither had ever seen

The turquoise ocean lay beneath them, glistening away as the sun shone brightly, glowing. It just rest there, like jelly, a tiny tilt, the slightest movement causing a ripple in the peace pleasantly received from the reverie they found themselves in. The beaches, a sandy gold coastline of amazement, the tiny dots of colour scattered around the golden beach as the people below lay their relaxing, absorbing the atmosphere.

The ancient rocks rest spread among the beaches, highlighting the history of the island, how an island so small compared to other countries could contain such breathtaking stories, every grain of sand was a part of history, every rock, every shell, every person had a story to share. The height at which Gabriella and Troy were stood was beyond outstanding. The wind blew full force at their small figures, hardly noticeable from the people stood far below them. This is an experience neither would ever forget.

Troy didn't know how long he and Gabriella stood, frozen to the spot, neither daring to, as if by moving they would be shattering the sweet tranquillity both found themselves in, absorbing the view beneath their very eyes. "It's so…" Troy began, as his brain began to find the right word for the scene among them. It could have easily just been ripped from a magazine, it was perfect.

"Peaceful" Gabriella replied softly, finishing the sentence he couldn't. Troy watched Gabriella move soothingly against the hard surface of the cliff. Gabriella took a few steps forward, before sitting down on the very edge of the cliff, her small bronzed calves dangling off the verge.

"Yeah" Troy replied before strolling over towards the boundary of the cliff, sitting himself down beside Gabriella. Suddenly everything that had been clouding Troy's judgement over the past few days was forgotten, all the stupid thoughts, feelings, emotions were disregarded, blocked. All that mattered at that current moment was him and the petite girl sat beside him.

It was as if he had gone back in time, to a time when him and Gabriella cherished each other, held each other, and just for a few moments…he felt himself again. A person he hadn't felt since the day him and Gabriella had parted ways, left each other, despised each other.

It was a moment like this that brought two people together, that took away their disparity for each other, the bitterness, resentment and brought back something so much more.

,

"_So Mr Bolton, what is this big surprise you've been talking about?" Gabriella buzzed in curiosity as Troy's strong hands' intertwined with Gabriella's own small ones. It was 8:00pm on a school night but Gabriella's mother was away for the week, as per usual. Troy's parents had instructed he return by 10:30pm the latest, but Troy wasn't really too bothered. Time didn't exist in the place they were, only one thing did and that was each other. _

"_Gabriella if I tell you, it won't be a surprise" Troy replied humorously before leading Gabriella towards a small pathway, the street lights' illuminating the full moon peacefully resting above the two teenagers. _

"_Whatever" Gabriella huffed before pouting her rosy lips together, making sure she had Troy's full attention. _

"_You only say that because you know I'm right." Troy replied before stopping and turning around, meeting Gabriella's lips in a small kiss. Okay so he might have stolen a small kiss from her, but it was only because she looked so cute when she was annoyed. _

"_Keep telling yourself that Wildcat." Gabriella replied before following Troy as he entered a small iron gate Gabriella recognized to be the entrance to the local park. _

"_I don't have to; I've got you to do it for me." Troy replied huskily before flashing Gabriella one of his award winning smiles, his charm. _

"_Why are we in the park anyway?" Gabriella replied before eyeing the small picnic basket she had only just realized Troy had been carrying for the whole duration of the journey. _

_Troy didn't reply but instead grabbed a small red and white chequered blanket from the wooden basket, spreading it over the grass. It wasn't a cold evening; it was more of a lazy summer's evening. Troy sat down on the blanket before patting the small spot next to him, ushering Gabriella to join beside him. _

"_I know we don't get a chance to go out together that often…alone, it's always someone else like Chad interrupting or something, boy he has the worst timings. And I could have taken you out to a really nice restaurant, if that's what you would have wanted…or still want. But yesterday you shared something with me and now I want to share something with you." Troy began as Gabriella gazed into his eyes, blue fireworks shooting off inside, declaring his love for her._

"_Troy you didn't have-" Gabriella began, cutting Troy off. But he wouldn't let her, he was determined to say this. _

"_No Gabriella I did, I really did. I come here sometimes to think, just look at the stars, you know watch the world past…corny I know. But it's peaceful, relaxing, but recently every time I've come up here I've felt like there's been something missing, that it's not as perfect as it used to be. And then I realized it was because you weren't here with me, you complete my life Gabriella. You make it perfect." Troy finished before slowly resting on his back, hands underneath his head as he began to watch the stars shine in the dark sky._

"_Well if it's any consolation Wildcat" Gabriella begun as she followed Troy, only leaning on one arm so she could face him. "You complete my life as well." Gabriella finished before leaning in, as the two of them met in the middle. _

_It wasn't a heavy kiss, nowhere near what they could get up to given fifteen minutes alone in an empty classroom but it meant so much more. It was as if they only had a few seconds, so they had to make them last, make them count as much as they could. _

_Gabriella gently pulled away before gently resting her head on Troy's chest, though there was still something on her mind, one more secret left to be revealed. "Troy, promise me one thing." Gabriella whispered softly into the crook of Troy's neck, the look of anticipation apparent in her chocolate orbs. _

_Troy could sense there was a hint of nervousness in her voice, something troubling her. "Anything" he whispered before stroking the small curls of her hair, gently, lovingly, protectively. _

"_Promise…" Gabriella began struggling to find the right words. "Promise you'll never leave me." Gabriella whispered softly, as a tiny tear found its way out the corners of her eyes'. _

"_I promise" Troy whispered without a second of hesitation, as he lifted a small finger under her chin, lifting it up to meet his own. "I love you" _

,

But as quick as it began, it was snatched away, stolen, the moment was over. "Come on, we should probably get the footage and head back." Troy replied remorsefully as he pushed himself off the rough ground and grabbed the camera that had earlier been dispatched on the hard concrete, near they were seated.

He didn't know whether he had suggested that because he honestly thought it was time to head back, or whether it was because of a reason so much more than that.

Fear

Fear of falling, slipping back into past mistakes, letting himself become vulnerable and getting hurt. He couldn't forget that easily, he didn't show it often but when he saw her with Billy; his heart was torn, shred to pieces, he was more than hurt, he was broken. He couldn't let that happen again.

He wouldn't

"Yeah, guess you're right." Gabriella replied before reflecting Troy's actions, turning around to find Troy's palm outstretched before her. He was offering his hand, helping her up, a passed action Gabriella would have once greedily accepted without a seconds' thought. But things were different now.

He had just wanted to know how different.

He watched Gabriella place her soft palms on the sharp gravel beneath her feet as she pushed herself up, he watched her stand on her own two feet, it was something he knew she had to do, especially today. He returned his hand before switching the camera on, and taking a wide-shot of the stunning view that had struck them, to what had seemed like hours ago.

In a swift motion, Troy's steady hand guided the camera along the horizon, zooming in on the beach. "HOLY FUCK!" Troy growled as the camera slid from his sweaty palms, choking him as it stopped short, pulling the strap he had placed around his neck earlier.

"WHAT!" Gabriella replied almost jumping from her current position as she joined herself beside Troy, trying to gain some sort of insight as to why Troy had just screamed out and dropped the camera, until it hit her as well. "Is that?" Gabriella answered as her eyes zoomed from the current position occupied by Taylor and Chad under a small island of trees…pretty much naked.

"Yes" Troy gulped, before returning the same horrified expression currently occupied on Gabriella's face.

"And are they?" Gabriella replied back, almost cringing with anticipation.

"Yes" Troy flushed before picking up the camera which had slipped from the grasp around his neck.

And are you?" Gabriella asked as she watched Troy pick up the camera and begin recording the two behind the tree's doing what must have been considered illegal in America let alone Kalokairi…especially in public.

"Yes…what don't look at me like that. Do you know how long Chad teased me about my Superman PJ's in seventh grade…too long Gabriella, too long." Troy finished as he switched the camera off after gaining at least a minute's worth of footage from Chad and Taylor.

"So what you're just going to show everyone this footage?" Gabriella asked curiously as the wind began to pick up.

"NO, well not necessarily, there's nothing wrong with a bit of blackmail Gabriella." Troy replied cockily as they begun to make their way down the steps.

"A bit of blackmail…or a lot" Gabriella replied casually .

"A lot" Troy replied, flashing Gabriella one of his award winning smiles, a small hint of his charm showing through.

"My thoughts entirely" Gabriella replied as she began to follow Troy, altering to the steady rhythm, trotting down the steps one by one. This project just got a hell of a lot easier

* * *

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed that chapter, I understand not loads happened but I've got some important stuff coming up next chapter, which if you got the hints at the beginning you know what it is. **

**Also I have got mock exams coming up in December and as much as it pains me to say this, I'm going to have to take a step back from fanfiction. I spend like every second of my free time on hear, either writing or checking out new stories etc, but I realized I can't do that anymore, as that time I could be spent doing coursework-which I am serious behind in and revising…so updates may not be as frequent. But I have still got weekends, and I'll try and update at least every Sunday, but don't hold your breath. **

**Please review, it really does mean the world when someone takes the time to review the chapter and definitely gives me inspiration!**

**Grace xxx**


	13. Bleeding Love

**Hiya, so this is chapter 12. Basically as I said before in the last chapter it was going to take me a lot longer to post even though I began writing it way before I usually do but that is because I have been revising like mad. Chapters still will be pretty slow, but I just had to get this chapter out. It took a lot out of me and does go about explaining a few of the many questions featured earlier on. **

**Hope you enjoy and please, please review, I need them, especially now drowning in all this revision!**

**Grace xxx**

**

* * *

**She couldn't sleep.

It was 3:30am in the morning and for over two hours; she had tossed and turned back and forth, the darkness surrounding her small self. The only noise heard being the gentle breathing from Sharpay and Taylor located on the opposite side of the room, fast asleep in the double bed.

Every minute passed within a flash, the gentle ticking from the small watch secured around her wrist possessively; a present from her Mother. She couldn't close her eyes; she couldn't risk seeing him again. The pain, sorrow, regret, the tears, they all bolted into her body like lightning, the blink of an eye.

Confusion, an emotion she was never to fond of, it clouded judgements, crept in the possibility of guilt, remorse, fear. And now she had to face her demons, it wasn't a time to dwell, it was a time to grieve, lay her respects, and share her feelings.

Today was the 29th June and the three year anniversary of Greg Montez's death, the one day Gabriella feared the most out of the entire 365 day cycle in the year and it was the one day, she needed him the most.

Deciding she could lay here in this bed of confusion no more Gabriella quietly slipped out of the cotton blankets spread over her bed before grabbing a pair of flip-flops from the side of the room.

Madness, it's a funny word, can make people do the strangest of things at the strangest of times. A split second, a tiny impulse, a hint of adventure, perhaps even lust, but one thing's for sure, for one tiny fraction of a second, for one single heartbeat, for one tiny synapse of thought. Gabriella Montez was seduced to madness.

She had on a small pair of shorts; normally only worn in the comfort of her own bed, along with a small purple vest top but that wasn't important. She just needed to clear her head, control her emotions, she needed to get away.

Gabriella stepped out of her room before closing the door quietly, aware not to wake up any of her fellow classmates. Gabriella began to jog down the small concrete steps that lead to the courtyard Mrs Darbus had informed them of the task, two days prior.

She needed to scream, let out anything and everything that was inside her head, she needed to release what was left of her. And maybe, just maybe someone would hear her cry for help. And it was at that moment Gabriella knew where to go, there was only one place she'd even think of going at a time like this, the only place that felt peaceful enough to help her.

The Cliffside

Just being there earlier, she felt content and for those few moments her and Troy had shared, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. It made her forget, she could focus and right now that's what she needed the most.

,

"_I'm sorry" The doctor replied armed with sorrow, but it wasn't enough. Sorry wasn't going to bring him back now, was it. Greg Montez was dead and nothing anyone would do could change that._

"_SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP MY DEAD FATHER!" Gabriella screamed as hot tears began to burn her cheeks, like acid to flesh. Gabriella's small palms began to pound the Doctor's chest, anything to take away the pain. She needed to make them feel how she felt, she needed to hurt them, she needed…she needed her Dad. _

"_SORRY'S NOT GOING TO BRING HIM BACK, HE'S NOT DEAD YET, HELP HIM, HE'S NOT GONE, NOT GONE!" Gabriella began to shriek ignoring the sobbing tears of her Mother. She couldn't control herself, the pain began to overthrow her judgments, her sense of reality. _

_Some could say she was in denial, others blaming the madness of the situation but what Gabriella was suffering from was a lot worse. Gabriella was suffering from heartbreak, the one man she had trusted her whole life. He had been there for everything, he taught her how to ride a bike, read her first bed-time story, interrogated her first boyfriend, if you could call him now, a fellow classmate who she labelled boyfriend for approximately two weeks a relationship but now he was gone. _

"_Gabriella he's gone, we need to accept that. He's not coming back." Maria Montez began to sob over and over, grabbing Gabriella, holding her fists tight. She wouldn't let her go, not now, not ever._

"_He's dead Mum, he's really gone." Gabriella wept into her Mother's shoulders as the Mother and Daughter held each other, grieved together. _

"_I know honey, it's just you and me now." Maria Montez replied before comforting her daughter, dwelling wasn't the answer at the moment, they had to look forward, plan for the future. _

_It was the only way. _

_,  
_

Gabriella's flip flop's tapped against the familiar steps, she had climbed earlier that day, the repetitive motion familiarizing itself with her feet.

It was colder than earlier that day, a heavy mist surrounding the island, glowing in twilight. A soft chill ran down her spine, small ghost bumps found refuge on her olive skin. The waves crashed against the rocks, taunting Gabriella slowly, painfully.

Her legs were tired, she had been cheated out of rest, but she didn't care, she needed to reach the top, she needed a focus. 'I guess Troy was right after all' Gabriella thought to herself as she began to count the steps, one by one, as she climbed them. 'Twenty six, twenty seven.' And for once she had to admit, Troy was right, it did take her mind of things, it was…different, but good different to say the least.

So far the project had been developing…interestingly. She and Troy were not friends to say the least, but they seemed to have this connection with each other, they worked well as a team, they could tell what was going on in each other's head without a second glance and yet somehow Gabriella found the whole situation…weird, bizarre, uncanny.

Gabriella pace began to quicken to a slow jog, faster than her previous movement. Her left flip flop began to collide with the cold stone as her right knee lifted her form above the next stone in the long trail that lay above her.

,

"_He was a wonderful man; he shall be missed by too many, forever rest in peace Gregory Montez." The old priest finished before lowering the wooden coffin into the tomb that rest below, the only thing left was the intolerable silence that followed. _

_Today was the 8__th__ July, just over a week since the death of Greg Montez, Gabriella's father. The funeral arrangements had been taken care of promptly, Gabriella's mother Maria Montez not daring to leave the phone alone for two seconds in case it be about the flowers, or another relative offering their sincere apologies, acts of sympathy, and lengths of pity. _

_But Gabriella didn't want it, she never would. All these people she had never seen or heard of before suddenly acting as if she was the latest charity case; so she still had her Mother, but many thought that as a charity case within itself. _

"_STOP" Gabriella shouted abruptly before abolishing the silence that had formed since the presence of Greg Montez had been taken away. _

"_I would like to say something about my Dad." Gabriella whimpered as a small tear found refuge within her left eye; the eye closer to her heart. _

_Nobody had the nerve to say anything different, what sick person would stop a grieving daughter form saying the last words to her father. _

"_My dad…he was a great man, he never judged anyone before meeting them personally. He broke every stereotype available, he reached out and saved people… who needed saving. He helped me and I'm sure he helped every one of you in some way or another. He was…he was stolen from time." Gabriella began as hot tears broke, removing all form of control left. Emotions mixed as one inside her as they began to control her words, her heart. _

"_He was lucky he had so many great friends, friends that were there for him when he needed them the most." Gabriella begun, the anger shining through the other emotions as the guilt began to creep in. "Friends who visited him in hospital, David…David come out here." Gabriella began to point to the middle aged man in the midst of the crowed with his head down. He reluctantly looked up before a circle of guilt was the only thing left amongst him. _

"_Everyone I would like you to meet David. He was my Dad's best friend in college, what was that thing you used to say to each other; oh I remember brother's stick together. So you might find it a shock to know this is the first time I've seen David in…3 years is it now. That's right because you couldn't even be asked to visit your best friend in hospital. He waited for you, called you, if only he'd waited just a few days later, he would of found the with sympathy card on his door step." Gabriella finished angrily, ignoring the shocked glances from her Mother. _

"_You know, how many of you visited him?, would it of taken up that much time of your precious lives to you know, give him a call, write a letter, anyone ever heard of email, but no because that's not what friends…best friends do. Instead they just don't even attempt to get in contact until they're out of their lives completely and then they rub salt in the wounds even more, if possibly by sending a petty 'with sympathy' card." Gabriella finished as her frail voice echoed through the silence with crashing remorse. _

"_You know I'd like to propose a toast to my Dad and his best…best friends, because what would he of done without you, his amazing….remarkable….friends!" Gabriella's voice raged before she dropped the small rose against her father's cold stone. _

"_I think you've all done enough, I think you should go." Gabriella whispered before wiping the small tears as her Mother sent apologetic looks to the guests before ushering them away from the cemetery. Gabriella crashed to her knees before sobbing into her rosy cheeks, as her fingers trailed the letters spoken onto the tomb stone. Greg Montez, loving husband, loving father. _

_,  
_

Just that thought sent chills down her spine, she was almost at the top now, recognising the small scenery as her left foot accidentally stubbed against the Cliffside. "Shit" Gabriella hissed before grabbing her small toe, wrapping her palms against it protectively.

Just a few more steps left, she had accomplished her aim, and it felt good, achieving dreams. Maybe she would achieve a lot more; if she just gave herself a focus, a personal goal.

Gabriella climbed over the last step before inhaling a large breath of fresh air, a sigh of relief. She walked over to the very edge of cold stone, her legs dangling off the edge. The wind blew against her face, blowing her dark curls over her shoulder. It was only now that she realized how mad she had been, here she was on the top of a cliff with nothing but a small pair of shorts and a vest top.

But it didn't matter

What did matter was her Dad and the twisted past she had left behind. The shadow she had grew up in and her own her father had deceased in.

"Thought I'd find you up here" A deep voice filled the soft echo of silence that remained. Gabriella shivered, though part of her knew why he was here. She didn't bother turning around as the heavy footprints traced her trail left behind the cold stone of the Cliffside.

She felt his presence behind her, as he sat down to the left, repeating her previous actions. The silence had recovered, neither saying anything for what felt like hours. Before Gabriella's aching curiosity began to itch away.

"You're cold" she heard him whisper as he began to take in her presence. She was beyond beautiful, her dark locks blew against the wind, her high cheek bones lay in sorrow, her coco orbs shed tears in pain. Dressed in a small pair of shorts and a skimpy vest top.

"I'm fine" she replied just as cold as her body, her tone remained flat; she didn't need his help, not now, not ever.

"Here" he replied before placing his red Wildcat jacket around her small shoulders, almost weighing her to the ground, she hugged the soft material, absorbing his musky scent, it smelt like home.

But home was never a happy place for Gabriella.

"Why are you here Troy?" Gabriella murmured softly never taking her eyes off the view below them. Her hair blowing softly in the wind, soothing her, healing what was left.

"Why do you think? I may be a man of many things, but I never break my promises…well not this one." Troy muttered huskily, softly, there was a hint of determination in his voice, a fraction of resent.

Silence followed, well almost, ignoring the gentle rocking of the sea below, the crashing of waves, the essence of the island.

"Why are you up here, Gabriella?" Troy asked, breaking his contact from the view beneath him, turning his head before resting his gaze upon hers'.

"Couldn't sleep" was the mumble that followed, not once leaving the view behind, she couldn't face him just yet.

"Yes, but why here, out of everywhere on the island, why up here?" Troy begged in desperation, but not for an answer, more a plead; he had to see in her eyes she was alright. Just one look was all it would take, but she continued to deny.

Gabriella took long sigh, cool breath of fresh air flowing down her lungs. "I guess… I just see things more clearly from up here" she replied softly.

And she was right; time came to a halt, drifting slowly among the very foundations of time and space itself.

"It looks different at night" Gabriella spoke tenderly against the wind, referring to the spectacular view below the two teenagers. The moon's brightness bounced off the sea, glowing in a milky twilight, a small mist covered the island, almost adding a obscurity, a hidden treasure.

"Good different or bad different?" Troy replied curiously before returning his gaze to the view beneath him, as he watched his chequered vans suspend above the Cliffside.

Gabriella paused before absorbing the lengths of his question. "Good different" she replied, for the first time taking her coco orbs from the view, directing them at Troy.

Troy sensing her presence looming beside him shifted his gaze, as brown met blue. Fireworks were created, skin began to burn, and heat began to rise to her cheeks forming a soft blush. The atmosphere just got a lot hotter, intense; their colours began to merge together forming a flame of desire.

But just like a flash of lightning it was gone, she would be lying if she said the contact scared her, frazzled her, she had to break; she always would.

"I miss him" Gabriella whispered softly, barely raising her voice above the cool breeze of the wind. "I was so angry, for so long, the pain wouldn't go away, it's still there." Gabriella whimpered before a single tear slid down her cheek, washing away the rosy glow.

"That's understandable, it will never go away, but…it will get better" Troy hushed pleadingly at Gabriella before her the tiny droplet of hot tear spilled onto the large red jacket placed around her shoulder.

"It's been three fucking years Troy, how much more of my life does it plan on taking!" Gabriella whined before more acidic tears began to fall, watering her eyes. It wasn't that she hated remembering her father; she loved him, too much if that was possible. But the pain that came with it; it consumed her, it lie in the pang of her stomach, eating away any emotion it could get its claws into. It was like a million daggers stabbing her heart, separately, individually, painfully over and over.

It dominated her life, it always would.

"You know, I used to have something that took the pain away, not completely of course, but…it helped." Gabriella continued quietly, as she began to reminiscence the painful memories once shared.

"What happened?" Troy's husky voice whispered in a state of curiosity, passing the time as her body began to grieve.

"I lost it" Gabriella replied weakly, wiping away a small tear that rest just below her cheeks. But this wasn't a tear for her Dad; this was a tear for something else, a raw flesh wound that wouldn't heal any time soon. Her heart was still bleeding.

"Do you think you'll ever find it again?" Troy whispered softly as the two were drawn together once again, like a magnetic force attracting their eyes to meet in the middle.

"No" Gabriella responded quickly, because to her the question was crystal clear. "To be honest…I don't want it back, I thought it took away the pain, but it just created more." Gabriella replied in a bare whisper.

Gabriella could sense Troy was itching to add something to her previous response but he couldn't, he wouldn't, his state of mind was twisted, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Do you ever...I don't know, think about us?" Troy asked hesitantly, nervously, anxiously as he awaited Gabriella's response.

Gabriella took in the depth of the question, of course she still thought about them, but did Troy really need to know that. She hated him, he hated her, nothing could change it, ever would change it, but maybe the truth wouldn't hurt anyone, just this once. A simple reply, one word, one regret, one love.

"Yes" Gabriella replied, breaking the contact just as quick as the reply.

The moment was over. Nothing more could be said, at least not yet, these things took time.

"Well…we should probably start heading back." Troy replied in hesitation, as he adjusted the direction of conversation they were leading.

"You go, I need to stay up here for a bit, I'll see you in the morning." Gabriella replied, not looking at him once, she didn't need to; their time was over, for now.

"Er…okay." Troy whispered in amusement as he leapt up from his current position as he began to make his way over towards the cold steps that led him back down the cliff.

"Troy" Gabriella called, as her head swiveled in the direction of the steps, to watch Troy's form reappear before her eyes

"Yeah" the voice filled with curiosity occupied Gabriella's ear drums swiftly.

"Thanks" her soft voice replied before her angelic lips formed into a soft smile.

"No problem…but just so you know, this changes nothing." Troy replied before a steady jog found itself among his feet. He wasn't denying they had just shared something truly unique; he was just reminding her that at the end of the day it meant nothing, it was a worthless moment.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…Bolton" Gabriella shouted down the pathway ignoring the husky chuckle coming from the steps, who she'd assumed knowing Troy was already half way down. It wasn't a bitter reply, more a mutual understanding between the two of them, an understanding they could never go back to how they were. It would cost them too much.

Gabriella's small smile faded as fragments of their earlier conversation began to taunt her, the irony of his reply formed when she had told him she had lost the one thing that took the pain away. It was true she did used to have something that would take everything away; she would be placed in another world, parallel to her existence. But then she did lose it, and true to her word it brought more pain, deeper pain, it brought bleeding love.

Silence once again consumed the island, the sun was just beginning to creep out from midst of dark cloud, morning was among her. Nothing was more important than the petite latina sat on the very top of the Cliffside, whispering her final thoughts.

"It was you Troy, you took my pain away"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, as I said earlier it did take me a lot longer to write. But it was definitely an important chapter in establishing and developing the relationship between Troy and Gabriella. I do not have a clue when the next chapter will be up, possibly this weekend if you're lucky, but if not then it will definitely be within two weeks!**

**Also I am going to spend a bit of my time re-writing and fixing the grammar posted on earlier chapters, mainly because my style of writing as changed so much since then, when I first started this story I had just begun to write on here and was experimenting with different formats etc. Don't worry the dialect will not change, maybe just the way it's written etc, so expect that soonish….**

**Please review, it definitely means a lot to me!**

**Grace xxx**


End file.
